Forgotten Melody
by Milonar
Summary: There is nothing special about her. She only approaches him quietly as if she doesn't exist. Everyone can forget about her so easily, but Enma couldn't. He wishes to see the girl once more time again.
1. I shouldn't say See you later

_Yah, this is my first KHR fiction. I'm not a very big fan of KHR, but I like this manga. Enma Kozato is my most favorite character in KHR (Next is Yamamoto and Dino. I will think a story for them later :D)! Anyway, if I make any mistakes about KHR, please tell me._

_If you don't like CanonXOC, feel free to choose to **leave a comment** "I hate these kinds of stories." or **press the back button**. I will try not to make so much OOCs (Out of characters). I also dislike love at the first sight. These kinds of love will not be here in my writing._

_Enjoy and thanks for reading! I don't look foward to seeing reviews for this story. However, I appreciate if anyone writes it!_

_I don't own anything about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my OC(s)._

_Chapter 1 timeline happens on the first day Enma transfer to Tsuna's school._

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary: **There is nothing special about her. She only approaches him quietly as if she doesn't exist. Everyone can forget about her so easily, but Enma couldn't. He wishes to see the girl once more time again.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_ _I shouldn't say "See you later."_

Bullying is something that happens to Enma everyday, which makes him feel nothing about it.

Today is the same. After being beaten up by some strange students in his new school, the red hair boy decides to stop at his usual spot- the riverside. His two beloved cats are usually there. Enma scratches his hair while thinking about Tsuna- a boy which has some shares with him some similar points.

Biting his lips, he goes down to the riverside with his torn jeans. Nobody is around here at night, so it's really peaceful.

However, Enma is wrong.

Someone has already arrived at his favorite spot before him.

It's a girl with dark long hair, who wears a long sleeve hood jacket and red striped skirt. The mysterious atmosphere around her brings to Enma a very strange feeling. He couldn't find a word to describe it, so he continues to watch her from behind until the girl turns her back and looks at him.

She has a gloomy look.

The girl's eyes are almost covered by her hair. Her skin is pale. Her neck is wrapped up by a rough bandage. There is a little blood on it. Is she injured? Enma immediately wonders and touches his throat for some reasons.

They have been looking at each other for over five minutes.

Enma is speechless. He isn't surprised or afraid of the girl. In fact, something in her hands catches his eyes. It's a cat food can and a bottle of milk. Enma takes a closer look at the girl's feet. His cats are eating and drinking happily.

The girl was feeding his beloved cat.

Enma blinks.

Before the young boy could say anything, the mysterious girl has already stood in front of him. Quickly, she put in his hands a small sewing box and bread, says with a very low voice:

"Use this to fix your pants and stop your groaning stomach."

Then, the girl slowly walks away.

She is in pain.

Enma notices that her face, fingers and legs are covered by many scratches and bandages. Some of them are old. Some are very new. Was she... bullied by her schoolmates? Her condition may be worse than him... She needs some treatments as well. However, the words Enma wants to say couldn't come out from his lips. Again, he couldn't explain why...

"Hey...!"- Pulling out all of his courage, Enma decides to call her. The girl stops, but she doesn't turn her back to see him- "Thank you and... See you later."

The bandage girl doesn't reply. She only stands there in silence.

Is she going to laugh at him?

Enma feels so embarrassed for saying something so stupid. Moreover, the young boy finally realizes that he is wearing boxer right now. His cheeks quickly change into the color of tomatoes. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any hand to cover his face right now.

It's alright. He's used to the fact that people laugh at him and think him as an idiot.

However, he is wrong again.

"Later..."

The girl answers quietly.

Then, she walks away.

"Am I imagining everything...?"- The red hair boy mutters and sits down exhaustedly. Somehow, he still can't believe it. Enma shakes his head and blinks. The dark hair girl has already gone- "I should have asked her name..."

It's completely dark.

Enma looks at the small sewing box in his hand. He needs to fix his pants. Patting his two cats, a sad smile appears on his face.

"I hope I can see her again... soon, before our mission starts."

The bread is also tasty for him. It's strange...

**To be continue.**


	2. Why does she always carry bandages?

_Although this story hasn't had any review yet, it's received Favorite and Alert Story. Thank you very much for your supporting!_

_I have one free week now, so I decide to finish many Chapters of this story as I can! I really hope you will enjoy this new Chapter today!_

_Thank you for reading!_

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_The timeline in Chapter 2 happens in **Target 287: Urgent Call** in KHR. After Tsuna defeated the hired assassin, Enma decides to go home._

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** There is nothing special about her. She only approaches him quietly as if she doesn't exist. Everyone can forget about her so easily, but Enma couldn't. He wishes to see the girl once more time again.

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_ _Why does she always carry bandages...?_

"Tsuna's power is indeed amazing..."- Enma mutters and tries to remember what happened to him thirty minutes ago.

He was in the shrine on the mountain to hide away from the school bullies. Then, Tsuna and Reborn came. They talked a little about Mafia stuffs, and interrupted by a hired assassin. That fat guy tried to kill Tsuna, but he was defeated with only one blow.

Enma is lucky today.

He has a chance to see the power of Vongola Ring. Only little is alright...

"I have to be stronger, much stronger than him..."- Touching his chest, the red hair boy says with his determined eyes. However, Enma doesn't want to have any training at this moment. He has something very important to finish first- "I should go to see my kitties. I bet they are hungry now, unless..."

The scarlet hair boy stops walking.

The word the mysterious girl said yesterday appears in his mind.

"_Later..."_

"It's... It's..."- Enma couldn't say a properly word.

"Oh... Hello."- The girl, who Enma hasn't known the name, turns back.

They meet again at the same place yesterday- the riverside and same time- under the beautiful colors of sunset.

The girl puts down his kitties and pats them gently. The way they are cuddling happily in her hands tells Enma that they like her very much. He also notices some empties cat food cans with them. The girl feeds them again.

It's the same as yesterday.

Enma doesn't feel any strange about this mysterious girl anymore.

The red hair boy slowly walks down and sits next to her. His kitties quickly realize him and jump into his arms. He hugs them. These kitties always make him feel better after a hard working day in school.

"Your left eye is hurt and your nose is bleeding."- Says the girl.

"You have more injures than the last time..."- Mutters Enma.

They are looking at each other again.

The girl scratches her dark long hair to hide away some new wounds on her fingers. Those wounds are still dripping blood from them. Enma can't stop wondering...

"Here..."

Taking out of her black bag, the girl gives the boy an eye patch and some bandages.

"Thank you..."- The scarlet boy is surprised a bit- "Do you always carry them...?"

She answers with a nod.

"These kitties are yours, right...?"- Then, she asks. Enma only nods- "Is if alright if I can meet them... tomorrow?"

"It's alright... I don't mind."- A smile appears on the boy's face- "Thank you for feeding them..."

Besides Adelheid, this may be the first time Enma has talked and smiled with a girl.

Before Enma turns him into the mummy with the bandages, the girl moves closer to him and starts to take care of his wounds. She is very good at this... It only takes her ten minutes to finish the treatment.

"Thanks..."- Says Enma. He blushes- "You... should take care of your wounds, too."

The girl doesn't reply, which makes Enma wonders if he said anything wrong...

"These injures can't be recovered..."- Raising her hands up, she says- "No matter what I do, more of them will come... That's why I give up..."

Blood are dripping from her hands.

"I should go."

Picking up her bag, the girl tries stand up and walks away. Enma bets that there are many injure on her legs also, but she hides it by wearing long black socks...

Everything about this girl is black.

Her eyes are always full with sorrow...

"See you tomorrow."

Enma tries to stay calm while saying it.

"Take care... Later."

She leaves quietly. Both of her voice the sound of her footsteps is really low... It seems she doesn't want anyone knows she exists in this world...

Darkness finally covers the sky.

The stars quickly fill up the empty black space.

Enma still sits here with his kitties, until he realizes something very important.

He forgot to ask her name again.

* * *

"Do you have any new friend in your class, Enma?"

The scarlet hair boy is surprised by Adelheid's question.

"No... I only talk with Tsuna..."- He honestly answers in a very low voice.

"Why are you so pathetic? If you don't do something, you will be bullied by everyone in school!"

Aoba Koyo angrily says. He points at the new wounds on the weak- looking boy's face. Enma only sighs.

"Then, I suppose that girl is an outsider..."

"What are you mumbling about, Adelheid? I can't hear you!"

The flirting man of this house finally comes home. Moreover, he appears out of nowhere behind the black hair woman.

"Julie, you are late! Where have you gone?"

Enma decides to leave the scene before the fight between them begins and more troubles come to him.

That night, Enma doesn't take off the eye patch.

He wants to keep it with him... until his eye recovers.

**To be continue.**

* * *

_**PS:** I don't want to have problem with "Copyright" thing, so I will draw a cover for "Forgotten Melody" soon. The cover will take me sometime, but I will do my best._


	3. What is your name?

_**Special thanks:** MCRDanime, blue pikmin- chan, Xnameless1711X and iceheart2180._

_Thank you Xnameless1711. I have fixed most of the mistake grammar in Chapter 2._

_Thank you iceheart2180 for giving me more confident._

* * *

_Thank you very much for supporting "Forgotten Melody"! Thanks to you, Chapter 3 is finished sooner than I expected!_

_Enjoy this new Chapter and thanks for reading!_

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

___Timeline in Chapter 3 also happens in **Target 287: Urgent Call** in KHR. When Vongola and Shimon family has a meeting to protect the tenth, Enma goes to see the girl again._

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** There is nothing special about her. She only approaches him quietly as if she doesn't exist. Everyone can forget about her so easily, but Enma couldn't. He wishes to see the girl once more time again.

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_ What is your name?

It's finally break time.

Enma has nothing in his mind today, so he decides to wander around the school corridor.

The clumsy boy never has any hope to have a peaceful day. If trouble doesn't come to him, he will eventually make them... Enma looks at his hands. Suddenly, the girl with bandages appears in his head.

He is thinking about her.

However, there is nothing special about it.

"Transfer student!"- A similar voice is calling his name from behind. Immediately, a hand grabs his jacket and shakes Enma repeatedly before he had a chance to know who it is- "I've got a job for you!"

"Eh...?"

At first, the scarlet hair boy is confused. However, when Enma knows this person is Gokudera- one of members of Vongola family, he begins to understand what is happening...

* * *

"Why isn't every one of Vongola and Shimon here?"- Gokudera shouts which makes people in this coffee shop turn around to look at them with their surprising eyes.

Enma doesn't take any interest in this conversation. His mind is wandering somewhere else. He has already known Tsuna was attacked by a hired assassin yesterday. Now, as Gokudera says, Vongola and Shimon should work together to protect the tenth. The loyal member wants to make sure the ceremony success and Tsuna is safe at all cost.

Koyo disagrees. He says as a guest who will take part in the ceremony, Shimon family has nothing to do with it.

Before Gokudera and Koyo have a fight, Adelheid raises her leader voice. She asks to give Shimon family some time to think and inform members who isn't here.

Finally, the meeting ends.

There is something that Enma needs to do. He stands up and leaves the coffee shop without saying any word.

"Enma, please wait."- Adelheid quickly stops him- "Where are you going?"

The red hair boy has already expected this question.

"You've known the answer, Adelheid..."- The image of the girl is still in his head very clearly. It makes his heart hurt a bit- "Today is the last time I go to see her... I promise."

"Please keep your promise, Enma."- Adelheid nods. She looks at him with her cold eyes- "Remember that her world and your world are different. Especially this time, you shouldn't let anything involve into our business."

Enma knows it in the beginning, and he can't do anything to change it.

* * *

Today sunset is also beautiful, but the wind is a bit stronger.

When Enma arrives at his usual spot, the girl is sleeping peacefully on the grasses. Two little cats are also taking a nap in her arms.

At first, the scarlet hair boy tries to wake her up.

"Hey... If you sleep here, you will get a cold."- Says Enma.

Both she and the kitties refuse to wake up. Giving out a slight sigh, the boy decides to take off his jacket and wrap it around them.

"It seems I have to wait..."

Enma is fine with it. He wishes the time could flow slowly, and then he would have more time...

Anyway, that is impossible.

* * *

By the time she wakes up with the kitties, it's around at seven o'clock in the evening.

The girl rubs her eyes and looks at the boy. She only smiles slightly and says:

"You're late today."

"I had something to do after school."- The scarlet hair boy also answers with a smile.

However, his smile quickly disappears like the color of sunset is going to vanish completely soon.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?"

Enma is surprised, but he tries to stay calm as nothing has happened.

The girl doesn't look at him. She holds his jacket in her hands tightly.

"How's your left eye?"- The girl asks.

"It's fine..."

Enma feels that he only makes the conversation become worse. He doesn't know what to say, especially when he has limited time to do it...

"If you want to say something to me, then do it."

She gives him a gloomy look.

Her face has new scratches today. A white fabric is always wrapped around her neck. Long sleeves sweater and socks are her main style to cover all the wounds.

There isn't anything cute about her. She is full with sorrow and darkness.

She is someone that Enma can't forget easily.

"This may be the last time I see you..."

The scarlet hair boy finally says it.

The dark hair girl remains in silence.

"However, there's one thing I would like to ask..."

"What is it...?"

The words, which come out from the young boy, are full with hesitation.

"What is your name?"

The time to ask this question is wrong.

The atmosphere around them suddenly becomes so heavy. They hardly breathe.

The kitties are looking at them with their worrying eyes.

Enma has prepared his mind to everything would happen to him at this moment.

"There is no reason to tell you..."

Of course, that is the answer he will get.

The girl gives the boy back his jacket. Then, she stands up and leaves quietly again.

Enma doesn't lift his head to see her the last time. His heart is beating in a strange way which makes him confuse.

_"Is this... the right thing to do?"_

_"I'll never see her again... Is this the truth...?"_

Enma keeps wondering, until he hears...

"A world with only one color is boring... What do you think about it?"

When the scarlet hair boy looks up, the girl has already gone.

"Did she say something... to me?"

**To be continue.**

* * *

**PS:** _Once again, the name of our mysterious girl remains as a mystery (LOL). Anyway, can you guess her name now? Good luck! :D_


	4. What do you think about it?

_Thank you **blue pikmin- chan**, **Trinisette98**, **bloodyhelllx** for the review of Chapter 3! I also thank you from bottom of my heart to all people who support and read "Forgotten Melody". Thank you everyone!_

* * *

_Well, something about our new Chapter today... Chapter 4 is very short, and it follows the manga. At first, I planned to skip this Chapter. However, I want to describe more about Enma's thought towards our mysterious girl, so yeah...!_

_And... I would like to inform you something interesting! _

_**After Chapter 5, there will be Secret Chapter which can be "unlocked" by the reviews**! The Secret Chapter will tell more about our main characters or some funny moments. **They are not important, because not read them, you still can understand the main Story.** Secret Chapter only makes "Forgotten Melody" more interesting and **unlocks some SECRETS**! Yah!_

_In short, **I will post Secret Chapters when the reviews reaches to the certain number**. Of course, I will tell the number of reviews we need. Some Secret Chapters wil be drawn as a manga by me :D. _

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_Anyway, please enjoy reading this Chapter first! Thank you for reading!_

_Timeline in Chapter 4 happens in **Target 287** and **Target 288** in KHR. You will understand the events in Chapter 4 easily if you follow KHR manga!_

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** His world and her world are different. The young boy doesn't want her involve in his dangerous world. However, deep inside his heart, it's nice if he can meet her one more time again- the girl who he hasn't known her name yet...

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_ What do you think about it?

"_A world with only one color is boring..."_

Those words still stuck in Enma's head.

The Boss of the Shimon family has no idea how and when he starts to think about the mysterious girl. The girl has a fragile look, but she is stronger than everyone thinks. Every time Enma looks at the wounds on her small body, his heart hurts a bit. However, he can't answer why his heart is acting weird...

This is not the right time to have relationship with outsider...

The scarlet hair boy holds the Ring of Shimon family tightly in his hand and reminds himself.

"I still want to know what her name is... That means I also want to see her again, right...?"

That night, Enma couldn't sleep well.

* * *

The Shimon family agrees to work with Vongola family to protect the Tenth until the ceremony starts.

_Everything is according to the plan._

Enma doesn't care about this much.

Aoba Koyo will take the first turn staying in Tsuna's house in order to guard him safety.

Tsuna is a lucky one. He has a nice family with a great mother who can cook delicious food. The red hair boy thinks about his family for a moment, until he hears:

"Hey, Enma... How's your eye?"- The young Boss of Vongola family asks.

_The bandage girl also asked this question yesterday, which makes Enma speechless for a short moment. _

In the end, the red hair boy only says:

"Hey..."

Then, members of Shimon family leave. Aoba stays to protect Tsuna, and Rauji is going to play with the kid Lambo.

If Enma goes home, he will have nothing to do. He only has one place to go, but now the place is forbidden for him...

"Why don't you stay a bit longer, Enma?"- Tsuna suddenly suggests.

"Me...?"- Enma is surprised- "Is it really alright?

"Of course is alright!"- Tsuna nods with a cheerful smile- "Nuts is here, too!"

Enma immediately remembers the cute yellow animal with Tsuna on the day they were attacked by a hired assassin.

"Okay."

It's not bad to stay here and play with Nut, the scarlet hair boy supposes. At least, he has something to do to forget about the girl. However, the more he tries to eraser her out of his mind, the more he thinks about her...

Enma is worried.

* * *

Now, Tsuna's room is a mess.

Thirty minutes ago, Aoba and Sawada had a match to decide the trustworthy person to protect the Tenth. They had to solve the problems on the plates which were given by Reborn... Finally, both of the fighters broke the plates and the competition was canceled. Then, everyone has to help Tsuna to clean his room or else he has to sleep on sofa tonight.

Adelheid was watching everything from outside. Enma is sure about it...

She is always watching him.

He can't escape her eyes.

"What's wrong with me...?"

Walking slowly on the road, the scarlet hair boy bites his lips. His legs are moving on their own... They are taking him to her place.

Pulling out of all his strength, Enma takes a different route to go to home. It's strange when whole of his body is shaking...

Then, he notices something which calms himself down.

It's the time for the sun to go down.

Enma decides to take a look at the sky.

In his eyes, the sunset has only one color.

It's red.

"_A world with only one color is boring..."_

"_What do you think about it?"_

Finally, the boy solves the riddle.

"That's what you are trying to say to me, right...?"

**To be continue.**

* * *

_**PS:** What does our Enma figure out about the girl? Read next Chapter to find out!_ _And yes, you still have time to guess the girl's name!_


	5. Watch out!

_**Special thanks:** **Trinisette98**,** iceheart2180**, **Xnameless1711X**, **blue pikmin- chan** for the reviews in Chapter 4! You guys are so kind to me! Thank you for always supporting this "crappy" Story *Tears*. Without you guys, "Forgoten Melody" can't go far smoothly like this :D!_

_I also give my thanks to people who read/favorite/alert my Story *Bows*. Thank you very much!_

_Alright, as I say in **Chapter 4**, "**Secret Chapter System**" will work now! **The 1st Secret Chapter will be posted when this Story has over 15 Reviews**. _

_Well, take it easy! Right now, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5!_

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_Timeline in Chapter 5 happens in **Target 289: Tension**!_

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** His world and her world are different. The young boy doesn't want her involve in his dangerous world. However, deep inside his heart, it's nice if he can meet her one more time again- the girl whom he hasn't known her name yet...

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_ Watch out!

Although the riddle has been solved, Enma hasn't gone to see the girl yet.

The clumsy boy is very scared. He doesn't know how to answer properly, especially after he has said that he might not meet her again...

Adelheid is still watching him closely from behind.

The young Boss of Shimon family wonders... What will Adelheid do if he meets the girl again?

He can't imagine it.

* * *

Today, it's Takeshi Yamamoto and Mizuno Kaoru's turn to protect Tsuna.

The scarlet hair boy ends up meeting three of them at the school ground, after he was chased around by a dog trying to steal his Takoyaki and Reborn saved him in time.

Enma knows Mizuno is a shy guy. The big guy refuses to practice baseball if there are people watching him. Reborn suggests Mizuno should think everyone around him is vegetable, then he will be able to throw the ball easier. Mizuno says he has tried that method, and it didn't work.

However, Yamamoto doesn't give up. He whispers something with Reborn. It seems they have a new plan to help Mizuno.

Few minutes later, a young girl comes.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Miura Haru; and I go to Midori girl's middle school!"- She introduces herself out loud. Suddenly, she grabs Tsuna's arm. A blush appears on her cheeks- "Thank you for taking care of our Tsunayoshi!"

"What do you mean "Our"?"- The brown hair boy quickly pushes cheerful girl away- "Your face is too close! Why are you blushing, anyway?"

Tsuna and Haru- both of them seem to have fun.

_For a reason, Enma is jealous._

Fortunately, the scarlet hair boy is able to hide it.

* * *

Yamamoto calls his plan is "Everyone wears veggie costumes to help Mizuno overcome his nervousness". That's why Haru brings with her many vegetable costumes. Then, Rauji with Lambo and many Tsuna's friends appear to join the fun. Enma helps them to fix and wear those costumes.

The Shimon Boss is sure that Mizuno feels very happy deep inside his heart, especially when Yamamoto says:

"Come on! We are friends!"

It's great to have friends who support you, isn't it?

This plan actually works. Mizuno finally can throw his ball. Everyone is surprised when the ball disappears. It's been a while that Mizuno has played baseball seriously. His real strength is always amazing.

_Everyone has fun, while Enma's mind is full with doubts._

* * *

Both of baseball guys continue with their practice. Soon, it's time to go home. Nothing can stop the sun to go down to end the day.

"Hey, let's throw your last shot! I will hit it flying far away this time, Mizuno!"

Yamamoto picks up his bat and says.

"This final strike will be very interesting"- Reborn comments- "You two should do it with all of your might."

Mizuno nods. Yamamoto giggles.

Two players are in their positions.

Pulling out of his strength, Mizuno throws the ball.

The ball is flying to Yamamoto with very high speed.

Focusing everything in his hands, Yamamoto swings his bat.

It hits the ball with full of his power.

"Wow! This is indeed amazing!"- Everyone is excited. Their eyes are following the round subject.

The ball is flying in the straight line to the opposite direction. It passes Mizuno's shoulders, and the speed doesn't slow down.

"Nice job."- Reborn says- "Luckily, the ball doesn't fly to Tsuna."

"With that speed, there no way I can catch it!"- Tsuna says nervously- "It can kill me, you know!"

"Hey, look!"

Suddenly, Kyoko and Haru yell. Their fingers are pointing to the direction of the flying ball.

The ball doesn't stop. It breaks through the fence.

The dark long hair girl with black sweater is walking nearby...

It will hit her.

_For Enma, the time around him stops._

The red hair boy shouts out without hesitation:

"Watch out!"

_For the first time, his voice reaches her._

The girl immediately turns her eyes to face the ball.

Then, she falls down on the road.

**To be continue.**

* * *

_**PS:** At first, Chapter 5 is longer than this... However, I decide to cut all of it and put in Chapter 6... later (LOL). I still prefer to make short Chapters now._

_Ah yeah, I hope I can let the girl tell her name in Chapter 6. Later, you will know why she doesn't want to say her name to anyone... :D "Forgotten Melody" seems to become a LONG SERIES. I hope you guys will follow it till the end! _


	6. This may be the last time I see you

_**Special thanks:** **SullyWullyBunny**, **iceheart2180**, **blue pikmin- chan**, **Trinisette98**, **animelover1990**. Thank you for giving Chapter 5 so many good reviews! I'm crying happily now *Tears*! _

_Thank you very much for people who follow and favorite "Forgotten Melody"! Let me give you all a big hug! _

_Well, I'm always worried how long this Story could go... Enma Kozato is not a popular character in KHR. Especially, he is with an OC (not with Tsuna, Chrome or anyone else) :D. Hey, **if you think the Story plot is going wrong or the relationship between our characters is not alright**,** please tell me**!** I won't bite**! Both Enma and the girl are shy person, so it will take A LONG TIME for them to have a closed relationship (LOL)._

_As **SullyWullyBunny** said in his/her review, **I make an execption and write Chapter 6 pretty much longer than previous Chapters**! _

_I hope you will enjoy and thanks for reading._

_About the **1st Secret Chapter**, I will post soon (may be after Chapter 7 :D)._

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_Timeline in Chapter 6 still happens in **Target 289: Tension**, and continue Chapter 5 of "Forgotten Melody"._

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** His world and her world are different. The young boy doesn't want her involve in his dangerous world. However, deep inside his heart, it's nice if he can meet her one more time again- the girl whom he hasn't known her name yet...

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_ This may be the last time I see you.

Without saying a word, Yamamoto quickly takes off his vegetable suit, and run to the victim of the ball as fast as he can.

The scarlet hair boy also does the same. They can't run around with these costumes.

Biting his lips, Enma mutters:

"I hope she is alright..."

When the boys arrive at the accident scene, the girl is trying to stand up. Some blood is dripping from her hands. The dark long hair is covering her face.

_There is no mistake._

_That is her._

"Come here..."

Both Yamamoto and Enma are surprised. The girl is actually talking to a black cat. It seems she doesn't notice that there are people behind her.

_Her blood continues to drip on the ground._

"I'm glad you are safe..."- She softly says to the cat- "Don't worry... Everything is fine now. You don't need to be afraid..."

Somehow, the cat looks at the girl angrily. Suddenly, he glares at the boys with his sharp eyes.

Thanks to him, the girl finally turns her back.

_She meets Enma's eyes first._

"Hey, wait!"

The bandage girl gasps when the little black creature takes the chance to run away. At first, she tries to follow the cat. However, the pain stops her from doing it.

"Are you alright?"- Yamamoto quickly grabs her arm- "Please let me see your hand!"

The girl is too weak to push the baseball guy away. She slowly opens her injured hand.

The ball is inside her hand. It's painted in red color.

"I can't believe that you caught the ball without a glove...!"- Yamamoto is shocked- "This is not good... Your hand skin is torn off...! It must be hurt a lot!"

It's difficult to believe for everyone that the girl uses her little hands to catch that powerful ball.

Both of the boys are afraid to look at her hand...

Her body feels the pain, but her face shows nothing.

_She must have endured something more painful than this..._

"I had no choice..."- Mutters the girl- "If I hasn't caught it, it would have hit my head or the cat..."- Then, she gives Yamamoto the ball- "This ball is yours, right?"- The baseball boy nods nervously- "I'm sorry to interrupt your baseball play... Well, I will take my leave..."

The girl slowly stands up.

How... can she ignore the pain?

_Or is she trying to ignore me?_

_Enma refuses to believe it._

"Wait!"- The red hair boy decides to raise his voice- "You are not going anywhere... Your hand needs some treatment first!"

Enma's heart is beating very fast when he meets the girl's cold eyes.

However, the boy won't run away this time. She must know that he's really worried about her.

"He's right."- Before the girl can say or do anything else, Yamamoto suddenly carries her in his arms- "I'm sorry to do this, but... I also have no choice! It's my fault that you are injured."- The boy smiles cheerfully- "You have to meet our school doctor- Shamal. Your wound will be taken care quickly!"

"What are you doing?"- The girl yells and starts to struggle- "Put... Put me down, please! Put me down!"

Yamamoto shakes his head. He holds the girl more tightly.

"If I do it, you will run away for sure. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

The girl caught the ball with her bare hand, but she couldn't "catch" the cat.

Yamamoto hit the ball, but he "caught" the girl.

_How ironic it is._

The Shimon Boss feels upset about what it's happening in front of his eyes. Fortunately, he is able to hide it... again.

* * *

"Where is Shamal? He is not in his clinic... as usual!"- Tsuna gives out a long sigh- "I bet he is flirting somewhere around our school again!"

"Then, go out and find Shamal with others. Don't stand here and do nothing!"- Reborn says and kicks the brown hair boy out of the room- "You will stay with her, Enma. In case Shamal returns that none of us knows, you will have to... protect her from him..."

"What... do you mean?"- The scarlet hair boy is confused- "Wait...!"

The clinic door is closed.

Everyone is busy.

Rauji with Lambo is helping Haru and Kyoko to return the costumes. Mizuno is packing up baseball equipments after their practice. Bianchi helps the girl's wound to stop bleeding first, and then she goes out with Yamamoto and others to find the doctor in this school building.

Only Enma is here with the girl whom he hasn't known the name...

The boy's heart is still beating fast, which makes him hardly breath.

The girl only keeps silent. She sits quietly on the white chair while looking at the sky through the window. Her hand is covering by a rough bandage, which it soon turns into red.

"It's weird, isn't it...?"

Again, she is the one who breaks the silence.

"We always end up meeting each other when the sun is going down..."

Enma only nods.

_He knows the girl is giving him a chance..._

_He has to take it._

The scarlet hair boy bows down and nervously apologizes:

"I'm... I'm really sorry...! Last time, I... didn't mean that I hate you or anything! You see, I was..."

Then, he is stuck again.

"It's alright... I don't mind."

A soft smile appears on her lips, but it's covered quickly by her dark long hair.

The boy is surprised.

"It because you used the word "may be". It means you are not sure, so I know I can meet you again sooner or later..."

That is her explanation.

"_This may be the last time I see you..."_

The Shimon Boss starts to remember.

It is true that he used the word "may be" without thinking...

That means... Somewhere in his heart, he really wants to see her again?

_Enma can't deny it._

_He takes a deep breath._

Strangely, this time, the words he would like to say are coming out of his mouth very smoothly.

"Monochrome..."

The girl lifts her head to look straight into the boy's eyes, as he continues:

"A world with one color means... monochrome, right? When this word appears in my head, I think about you... "A world with one color" also implies... you, because you always wear black clothes."

There is no reply from her.

"By saying "a world with one color is boring", you want to tell me that you are not an interesting person. There is no reason for you to tell me your name, because... you think I will forget it easily. Well... It's true when people are bored at something, they won't remember it."

Enma stops to look around.

The windows are opened.

The wind is blowing inside.

The white room is painted by the crimson color.

No matter where the boy goes, the beautiful of the sunset always stays the same...

It makes Enma feel peaceful, and he is sure...

_He enjoys watching it._

"You... are wrong. It's not boring."

The dark long hair girl is looking at the scarlet hair boy with her surprised eyes, while he is smiling.

She can't believe what he is going to say.

"For me, the monochrome world is charming... The same goes to you. I can't forget you, because I always want to see you again."

_When the color of sunset melts down completely, the monochrome world finally appears._

That is the answer for the riddle.

"_What do you think about it?"_

However, the boy hasn't won completely yet.

"You are very strange..."- Mutters the girl- "You went all these troubles only to know my name. Why...?"

She still refuses.

"It's very simple."

_The moment of Enma spent time with Tsuna and his friends in this morning appears in his mind, which gives him more courage to continue..._

"I want to become your friend."

Few minutes have passed in the silence.

Then, the girl starts to sing with a slow and soft tune:

"_I will color this __**monochrome**__ world with __**red**__._

_Washing with the sarcasm of this world, so the color won't fade."_

The wind takes a break to listen to the mysterious melody.

Enma has no idea that the gloomy girl actually has a bright and beautiful voice.

_Monochrome is__** her**__._

_Red is__** him**__._

Soon, the song stops as the bandage girl is slowly standing up to look straight into his eyes.

"You actually have called my name."- She says.

"I have...? When...?"- The scarlet hair boy is confused by the girl's words and her actions.

He is nervous again, but he doesn't avoid her eyes.

"Monochrome..."- The girl has no intention to give Enma any trouble, so she decides to answer with a smile- "That is my name... Please call me Mono."

Enma is totally speechless.

This is the first time the Shimon Boss has felt very embarrassed...

"What is your name?"- Mono asks with a low voice- "Normally, the boy should introduce himself first..."

"You're... right!"- Another awkward moment for him- "I'm... I'm sorry!"- The red hair boy quickly apologizes- "My name is... Enma Kozato."

"Then, I will call you Enma... Is it alright?"- The boy only nods- "You have a pretty nice name... I like it."- Her comment makes his cheeks turn into the color of a tomato- "Tell the truth, I also... want to... Well, you know..."

_She also can't say those words well._

_It's cute._

In the end, Mono returns to her silent mode. She avoids Enma's waiting eyes, and bites her lips.

However, the young Boss of Shimon family has already known...

Wait...

Wait a minute...!

Don't tell him the reason why Mono refused to say, is...

**To be continue.**

* * *

_**PS:** The lyrics the girl sings in this Chapter are from the song "**Monochrome World**" by **Kaito**! I think this song pretty suits with our characters! _

_Good new for everyone that I will try to update Forgotten Melody every week! If I have extra assigments or exams, new Chapter will be... delayed in two or three weeks :(... Good luck for me, guys :D. _

_Anyway, as I said "Forgotten Melody" will be a long series. It will have different Arcs just like the Anime! Now we are in the Beginning Arc. Next, it will be Shadow Arc and Future Arc (LOL). I hope I can write all of it if you guys continue support me! _


	7. What's wrong with our school doctor?

**Special thanks: **_**iceheart2180**, **blue pikmin- chan**, **SullyWullybunny**, **givemehugs54**, **Trinisette98** for the reviews in Chapter 6! _

_Thank you for people who read/favorite/alert "Forgotten Melody"! I never get tired of giving you guys my thanks, so please take it!_

_Anyway, this is another long Chapter! Somehow, I can't stop writing. Inside my head, there are so many ideas for Enma and my little girl- Monochrome, that I need to write it all! Hehehe, I don't know why, but Enma is my most favorite character! The more I write, the more I love him! My friend says that Enma's face looks like... He asks to being bullying :D. She has a right point about it. _

_I wish Katekyo Hitman Reborn anime will have new Arc soon: Shimon Arc! If it happened, I would watch right away and enjoy every moments which has Enma! Tell the truth, I haven't watched a single episode of Anime... That's why I have no idea how characters in KHR talk. Haru is an example. I suppose there will be many mistakes about Haru in my Story. I will be happy if you tell me to fix it. _

_Please enjoy and thanks for reading! _

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_Timeline in Chapter 7 still happens in **Target 289: Tension**, and continue Chapter 6 of "Forgotten Melody"._

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** Monochrome... That is her name. She is actually a pretty nice girl, at least for Enma... However, the day of Vongola ceremony is coming soon... Enma has a new worry. How can he keep up the relationship with the girl? He may not return to see her...

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_ What's wrong with our school doctor?

"What are they talking...?"- Tsuna mumbles.

"I have no idea."- Yamamoto shakes his head- "Enma seems to know her..."

"This is the first time I've seen Enma looks happy, especially when he is talking with a girl..."- Rauji comments- "You've already known our Boss is pretty shy..."

"I wish we could hear their conversation!"- Haru says with her upset eyes- "They look cute together, don't they?"

"Let's move to an important question... Why is everyone gathering in front of my clinic?"- Doctor Shamal mutters. However, he is also hiding behind the door and watching together the scene with others.

"I can't see anything!"- Lambo and I- pin complain. They try to grab Rauji's shoulders to move to the higher spot, and that doesn't help them much- "This is not fair!"

"Hey, don't make too much noise or they will know us...!"- Fuuta says.

"Please calm down, guys!"

Before Tsuna could say anything else, everyone is fighting to have a good view spot through the small door crack.

* * *

"You guys..."

The door is suddenly opened, as Enma is looking at his friends with his disappointed eyes.

"Enma...!"- Everyone gasps in surprise.

"Don't tell me..."- Now the red hair boy understands why Mono didn't say anything- "How much have you heard...?"

"Well, you see... Nothing much, I swear!"- The brunette honestly says. However, he also admits the fact that everyone was watching from the beginning.

Enma continues to stare at them, which gives a chill to everyone.

"Anyway, where is the patient?"- Finally, Shamal stands up and says with his loud voice- "I don't have time to sit here and help you, children! This time, who is the member of your family, needs my treatment?"

"Actually, it's her."- Yamamoto walks closer to the dark long hair girl sitting on the white chair in the clinic. He asks her while smiling gently- "How is your wound? Is it still very hurt?"- The girl shakes her head- "I'm sorry to come back late."

"It's... alright."- The girl replies.

Suddenly, Enma feels annoyed again.

"What a cute girl we have here!"- Shamal quickly rushes to Mono and holds her hands- "My name is Shamal, and I'm very happy to take care of your worries! However, let me give you a kiss!"

"Wait! What... What is wrong with him?"- The scarlet hair boy is very surprised. The doctor is flirting with Mono! How could he do that with her?

"He hasn't changed a bit..." Tsuna sighs and explain- "This is the first time you've met Shamal, right? It's sad to say that he is our famous school doctor. As you can see, he has a problem... Shamal is only interested in female patients..."

Enma looks down Reborn standing next to the brunette.

Finally, the red head understands why the black suit baby ordered him to stay with her.

"Oh..."- The girl is very surprised- "I'm sorry... I have no idea that your school doctor needs a kiss before helping the patients. How strange... Then, what if the patient is the male...?"

She says it with her innocent eyes.

After a few seconds, everyone couldn't help but laughing out loud.

"She has a good point!"- Reborn also agrees- "You should be more serious in your job, Shamal."

"I am really serious!"- Shamal angrily says- "Shut up and get out of here, all of you! I need more space to work!"

Then, the doctor slams the door.

"Hey, wait! Mono...!"

"Mono...?"- Everyone outside is confused- "Is that... her name?"

"Err... That..."- The scarlet hair boy looks at his friends nervously.

He is in another awkward situation... again.

* * *

"It's rarely to see that you hurt someone, Yamamoto."- Shamal knits his brows while examining the girl's hand carefully. He begins to take off the red bandages around her fingers very slowly- "Is it hurt...? It's alright to scream in here. I don't mind."

The girl only bites her lips, which makes the white- coated man sighs.

"It's not his fault..."- The girl mutters.

"No, it's my fault!"- Says Yamamoto.

"Stop it, you two!"- Shamal grumbles before this argument will give him a headache- "It's not anyone fault! This is only an accident, so none of us could expect it."

"Ok..."- Both of them nods.

"Yamamoto..."- The black hair man lifts his head to look directly at the baseball guy- "Why are you still here? Even if you don't feel well, my clinic doesn't accept male patient!"

"Well... Bianchi told me to stay here."- Yamamoto answers honestly- "I don't know why, but... Bianchi and others would like to make sure that you don't do anything strange on her."

"What?"- A disappointed look appears on Shamal's face- "Bianchi, why...? This isn't funny, anymore. However, it makes me like Poison Scorpion more!"

"You are really funny, Shamal!"- The baseball boy giggles, but his smile disappears quickly when all the bandages have been taken off- "Doctor... What do you think...?"

The girl's fingers are shaking. Her little hand is sure painted by blood.

"This is serious than I thought..."- Shamal's face becomes a little pale- "Yes... All the hand skin is torn off. If you hadn't stopped the blood and taken this wound in time, her hand would have never been used..."- The doctor shakes his head- "I'm sorry that I can't help you... You must go to the hospital, young girl. If you are lucky, it will take a while to use your hand again."

_Yamamoto doesn't know what to say._

"I don't have enough money to go hospital."- The girl quickly replies- "I appreciate your kindness, Dr. Shamal and... Yamamoto. It's alright. I will find another way to treat my wound. I'm... used to this."

She is smiling softly.

"_I'm... used to this."_

Yamamoto only bites his lips, while Shamal is thinking.

Their eyes are serious.

_They can't explain why her innocent smile makes them feel hurt._

"It will take three months."

Suddenly, the messy hair doctor says.

Both of the teenagers are totally confused.

"I don't own a hospital, so I don't have enough equipment to help you recover fast. That's why you will have to come and see me in three months. It doesn't matter if you are not the student in this school, I will treat you as a normal patient."

"That is..."

She is still hesitating.

"Isn't that great?"- Before the girl could turn down Shamal's offer, Yamamoto quickly says- "Don't worry! Every time you need to see him, my friends and I will go with you!"

She has no choice here, doesn't she?

* * *

"Well, Enma..."- Bianchi sighs- "If you decide to tell the truth, I will give you all these delicious cakes... What do you think?"

"You are threatening him!"- Tsuna yells and points to the poisonous sweets on Bianchi's hands- "Stop, please! You only make Enma scare!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."- The Poison Scorpion giggles, and decides to stop bullying the red hair boy- "You see, Tsuna... Kyoko, Haru and I are pretty curious about Enma's little girlfriend."- Bianchi is teasing him.

_He is the type who would get teased a lot._

"We are not...! Monochrome, she...!"

A familiar voice cuts Enma's words.

"Hey! Everyone, I'm sorry to make you wait!"

Yamamoto comes back with the black sweater girl.

The Shimon Boss sighs with relief.

"Monochrome, how is your hand?"- Haru runs to the girl first- "I hope Shamal doesn't touch you anywhere. I still remember the first time I've met him... It gives me the shivers to think of it!"- She angrily says.

"Actually, Shamal is a good doctor."- Yamamoto begins to tell what happened in the clinic- "He took care of her wound very carefully. From now, she will come to our school to see Shamal, until her hand recovers completely. Hey... Wait...!"- The baseball boy is a bit confused. He looked at Haru, and then the dark hair girl- "How do you know her name is Monochrome...?"

"Err... Mono..."- Enma says nervously. The red head has no idea why he keeps a distance between him and her- "I'm... I'm sorry that... I told them your name..."

The girl says nothing, while the others are wondering.

"Why are you apologizing?"- Tsuna knits his brows, questions.

The shy boy decides to stay in silence.

Everyone will never understand the situation which Enma has been in only to ask her name.

_Of course, they will never believe his story._

"It's alright, Enma. I understand."

That's what she says to him.

Then, Enma smiles cheerfully as if his worries have been lifted completely by her words.

However, when the Shimon Boss tries to reach her, a cold hand suddenly puts on his shoulder to stop him.

"Enma, it's late. Let's go home."

Of course, the scarlet hair boy knows the owner of this voice.

"Ah, Adelheid..."- Rauji mumbles. The headphone guy puts down Lambo on the ground- "I promise that I will come to play with you tomorrow, alright?"

"You mustn't lie to Lambo!"- The cow baby pouts.

"I didn't notice that the sun has already gone down. We should go and have some rest."- Yamamoto waves- "Ok, bye! See you tomorrow, Mizuno!"

The shy baseball guy only nods.

"Thank you for taking care of our family members."- Adelheid says. Her cold stare always gives the brunette a shiver- "We will take our leave. Please take care, Vongola Boss."

"Thank you for today."- Tsuna only makes a slight smile- "Good bye, Enma!"

"See you, Tsuna."- Enma nods and turns back.

_The girl has already gone._

"What's wrong, Enma?"- Adelheid asks.

"Nothing..."

The Shimon Boss shakes his head. The boy reminds to himself that he should stop thinking about her when Adelheid is next to him.

_However, this is not an illusion._

Before anyone realizes it, Monochrome is already standing in front of him.

Enma blinks.

Adelheid is surprised.

"Enma..."- She calls his name, which makes his heart beat faster for a second- "I will see you tomorrow. Is it... alright?"

"Yes...!"- The red head answers nervously. He's scratching his hair to find a suitable word- "Please take care... I... Well, see you later...!"

Monochrome only giggles.

Enma smiles and leaves with his family.

"Don't think too much."- Suddenly, the Shimon Boss says with his calm voice- "I will take full responsibility for my decision."

"If you say so, Enma..."- At first, Adelheid is surprised. However, she recovers fast and gives out a slight sigh- "I can't stop you, can I?"

Enma doesn't reply.

Looking at the night sky, the young boy wishes tomorrow could come faster.

* * *

"Are you sure that you can go home alone, Monochrome?"- Yamamoto worried asks- "I don't mind to walk home with you. You see, it's pretty dark now..."

"Don't worry. From here, it will only take me five or ten minutes to go home!"- The girl keeps turning down his offer- "I can take care of myself."

"You are really stubborn, aren't you?"- The baseball guy sighs- "Ok..."- Then, he suddenly remembers something. Yamamoto quickly takes out a pen and a small piece of paper. He writes something down and gives to Mono- "My house is a Sushi restaurant, so visit when you have free time! I will tell my father to treat you as a special guest!"

Then, he stops to take a closer look at Mono's face.

"You know... You look very pale. You need to eat a lot more and drink some milk. That's why you have to come to my house, alright?"

"Err... This is...! Wait a minute!"

"Ok, remember to take care of yourself! I will see you later!"

The baseball boy decides to leave as fast as he can, before the stubborn girl could decline his invitation. Yamamoto hates doing this, but he has no choice.

"Monochrome..."- Muttering her name, a happy smile appears on Yamamoto's face- "She is an interesting girl."

It seems like...

The world with a single color is really charming.

**To be continue.**

* * *

_**PS:** I don't know what to say, but... It looks like... Enma will have a rival soon (LOL)! What do you think? :D By the way, I have a DeviantArt Gallery which for "Forgotten Melody". _

_By the way, I have a DeviantArt Gallery which for "Forgotten Melody". **Visit:** milanorsilverwolf . deviantart . com (Copy and paste, then eraser the space) Or you can visit my Profile to have the link._

_Secret Chapter and Concept Arts of "Forgotten Melody" will be posted in that account :D._


	8. This must keep as a secret

_**Special thanks:** **juhan adiou**, **animelover1990**, **Trinisette98**, **iceheart2180**, **blue pikmin- chan**, **Otaku97** for your new reviews last week! Thank you very much to people who read/favorite/alert "Forgotten Melody"! No word can describe how happy I am to see you guys support my Story every week *Happily tears*!_

_I'm glad to have **animelover1990**'s reply that Enma needs more love! Thank you **Trinisettle98** to give me advices when I put Yamamoto as a rival role. _

_I will try my best to balance Enma and Yamamoto's part in "Forgotten Melody"! Tell the truth, I really have trouble with Yamamoto. Our baseball guy is an open- minded person, who never shows to his friends that he is worried or thinking something serious. That's why I don't describe much how and what Yamamoto's thinking inside his head (which is opposite Enma). If Yamamoto thinks something, he will do it for sure (unlike Enma, who thinks and has difficult to do it :D)._

_Anyway, I need to sorry to people that I couldn't reply your review last week! Our teachers give their students so many extra homework, which I don't have time to eat! I'm glad that I finished Chapter 8 in time... However, I totally forget to write Secret Chapters *Sad face*. I will try to save some time to reply your reviews and complete Secret Chapter as I've promised. Ah yeah, Chapter 8 has seven A4 pages! Are you guys happy to have long Chapter? _

_There are still many things I want to tell you guys, but... _

_Please enjoy this new Chapter and thanks for reading!_

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_Timeline in Chapter 8 happens in **Target 290: Communication**._

_**Warning:**_ Yamamoto_ may be OOC... A BIT :D. Enma doesn't appear in this Chapter much. _

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** Monochrome... That is her name. She is actually a pretty nice girl, at least for Enma... However, the day of Vongola ceremony is coming soon... Enma has a new worry. How can he keep up the relationship with the girl? He may not return to see her...

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_ This must keep as a secret.

Monochrome had a nightmare last night.

Nightmare occurs in her dreams every night and every time she goes to sleep. It happens so usual that she doesn't feel scared about it anymore... Moreover, it always the same dream which is covered in the crimson color- the color that she loves...

Looking at her left hand, Monochrome wonders if she should meet Dr. Shamal today. It's weekend. Of course, the school is closed. Everyone will go out to play and enjoy their free time. She feels wrong to bother them, especially the people that she only met once...

"Enma..."- Muttering the boy's name, Mono shakes her head- "No... I don't want to give him any trouble. He has already... got enough. I'll go to see him later."

In the end, the young girl decides to ignore the pain of her hand and spend time to... tame the black cat- the small creature that she protected yesterday. She has been doing this for a week.

Kuroi is the name that she gives him.

"Hey, Kuroi... How are you?"- Mono speaks quietly with the unfriendly cat, who is sitting in front of her- "Please come here. Don't worry... I won't hurt you."

The black cat still looks at her with his hatred eyes, and runs away very fast. Monochrome follows him. Chasing an angry cat is not easy... Soon, the girl has no idea where Kuroi goes. When she stops to get her breath, she is already inside the ground of the deserted factory.

"There is nobody..."- Mono mumbles as she looking around the surrounding- "I suppose Kuroi uses Namimori deserted factory as his home. It will be difficult to find him in here..."

The young girl decides to explore a bit of the empty factory carefully, and that's when she encounters a terrible event that she mustn't see.

"What... What is this...?"

In front of Monochrome, it's a collapsed small building with a weird black smoke. It proves that this house was only destroyed few minutes ago, but what or who could have done it? The sky is very clear to have a suddenly thunderstorm... The factory was abandoned, unless someone still lived in here. Curious, the girl chooses to take a closer look.

Then, Mono bites her lips.

Three people are stuck under the collapsed house. They wear very strange clothes, and two of them have already died... They are not moving. Their breath has stopped. The young girl is quite shocked, but she has to stay calm to help the other. Holding the man's hand, she tries her best to pull him out from the crumbles.

"Are you... Are you alright?"- She worried asks. The man's head is bleeding too much to stop- "What is happening here? Why are you...?"

"Ugh..." The man's lips are trembling in fear- "The female... fighter... Her Ring flames... were not Sky, Sun, Rain, Storm, Lighting, Cloud or Mist flames..."- The dying person breaths heavily. Then, he uses his last strength to grab Mono's arm tightly and says his last words- "Vongola... is in danger... I... No... You must... warn them..."

"Vongola...?"- She blinks.

The next thing Monochrome hears is... the man's painful scream.

His body explodes into small pieces and covers the girl in the bright red color.

Soon, her eyes are filled with panic.

Few seconds later, she feels a sharp pain on her left shoulder.

Mono stabs herself.

_This pain is the only way to prove that... she is not sleeping._

* * *

"Yamamoto, what are you doing?"- The black suit baby calls the black hair guy from behind.

"Hey, Reborn!"- Yamamoto turns back with a cheerful smile. He picks up and puts the Mafia baby on his shoulders- "I'm taking a walk! Today is Gokudera's turn to protect Tsuna, right?"-Reborn answers with a nod- "I hope he is doing fine. Then, why are you alone? Where is Tsuna?"

"Your clumsy friend is at home, and I'm also taking a walk."- Relies the Arcobaleno- "However, you shouldn't lie to me. Yamamoto, I think... You are looking for something, aren't you?"

"Eh... You're right!"- The baseball guy honestly says- "Well, Monochrome... I'm looking for her. Our school is closed today, so she won't be able to meet Shamal. I'm worried about her wound."

"I see. Yamamoto, I suppose you haven't realized this, but..."

Suddenly, Reborn pauses to stare at one of the entrance to go inside Namimori factory ground.

"How about checking the deserted factory?"- The Mafia baby explains- "We may find the leader of the group trying to interfere with the ceremony."

"You have a point!"- The baseball guy agrees- "None of us has checked this area. Well, let's be careful. We may have a fight with them."

Yamamoto holds his baseball bat tightly in his hand and enters the abandoned factory with Reborn. After fifteen minutes wandering around carefully, they haven't found anything clue or trace of the leader, until Reborn sniffs and says:

"The smell of blood is around the air."

"Indeed..."

The black hair guy nods. Not wasting any time, two of them rush to the direction which the smell is coming from. The stench of blood is getting thicker, which Yamamoto has to cover his nose. Finally, they arrive at the horror scene.

The blood is still wet on the ground.

Some pieces of human body can be found around easily.

"Ugh... I can't imagine what has happened here."

The baseball guy mutters as he walks slowly to the collapsed small building- the main source of the red liquid. His baseball bat is ready to change into the sword, and Reborn has already taken his gun out. As two of them move closer, they begin to see death bodies lying on the crumbles.

_The dark hair girl is sitting quietly with them._

"Monochrome...?"

Yamamoto gasps. Reborn also has the same reaction.

"Ah..."- Hears a familiar voice calling her name, Mono slowly lifts up her head- "Is it... you, Yamamoto...? Why... are you here...?"

"I would like to ask the same question! What are you doing here?"- The baseball guy quickly runs to the pale girl, and he discovers that half of her face and body are covered in blood- "Are you injured somewhere? Is it hurt a lot?"

"This is not my blood..."- Monochrome shakes her head, then she slowly turns to the Mafia baby- "I am not the one... who killed these people, so... you can put the gun down..."

"Is that so?"- The Arcobaleno is impressed by the girl's observation skill. However, he still points his gun to the girl- "Then, please tells us what happened to you. We are listening."

"I... I was following my cat to this abandoned factory..."- Mono starts to breath heavily as she's telling the story- "When I... arrived here, two persons have already... died. I tried to help... the last man in the group... Suddenly, he explodes into pieces... That... explains why... I am in this situation..."

"Did you notice anything strange?"- The black suit baby immediately asks.

"Hey, Reborn..."- Somehow, Yamamoto isn't happy when Reborn doesn't trust Monochrome. He suggests- "Can we... continue this serious talk later? The enemies may be still lurking around here... This is not the safe place."

"It's alright, Yamamoto..."- The girl coughs, but she tries her best to continue- "There is only one thing which bothers me... Before the man died, he... used his last strength to tell me..."- Then, she repeats exactly those words- "The female fighter... Her Ring flames... were not Sky, Sun, Rain, Storm, Lighting, Cloud or Mist flames. Vongola is... in danger... I... must warn them..."

Both Reborn and Yamamoto are shocked, but they quickly hide their expression.

"I... have no idea..."- Mono makes a sad smile- "If you know... Vongola, can you... warn them... for me?"

Then, she faints away.

* * *

Yamamoto has a discussion with Reborn about what happened in Namimori factory at his home.

"I hope your father don't mind that Monochrome will stay here with you until she recovers."- Says the Arcobaleno.

"Yeah, my father... was very surprised."- The baseball boy scratches his hair- "Well... This is the first time I've brought a girl to my house, especially she is injured. Anyway, both my father and I are fine with it! You don't need to worry."

"Thank you, Yamamoto."- Reborn nods- "Now, let's move to the main topic."

The small room soon filled with a serious and heavy atmosphere.

"Reborn..."- Yamamoto begins first- "I believe Monochrome is not the one who killed those people. She is an unlucky girl who... witnessed this terrible event. As you can see, she has no special power!"

"You're right about that."- The black suit baby agrees. Then, he's thinking- "Even if she was the one, it would be so reckless for her to stay and tell us... From what I know now, the death bodies were belonged to our family allies. They are Mafia. The Rings on their fingers are the proof.."

Reborn lifts his head to look straight into Yamamoto's eyes, he continues with a very low voice:

"Let's keep what we saw today as a secret... You must not tell anyone, even your friends. If the real killer knows Monochrome was at the murder scene, the girl's life may be in dangerous situation... Right now, we have no clue about what or who killed our allies. "

"I understand."- Replies Yamamoto- "The wound on her shoulder isn't deep, so I can take care of it... However, I'm not a doctor... If her condition becomes worse, I will bring her to Shamal or hospital. Is it alright?"

"Ok."- The Arcobaleno has no objection, but he makes a mysterious smile on his face- "You shouldn't think Monochrome is a weak girl. She is very strong, stronger than anyone can think..."- Fixing his Mafia hat, Reborn decides to go- "Anyway, I must go back to the scene investigate more. If I am lucky, I will find more information and tell everyone tomorrow."

"Are you alright to go there by yourself?"- Asks Yamamoto.

"I am your teacher, aren't I?

Reborn smirks, and the baseball guy can only answer with a nod.

* * *

"The cool breeze feels so nice!"

Taking a break from helping his family restaurant, Yamamoto takes a deep breath and enjoys his peaceful moment. He takes a chair and sits outside to have a good view of the sunset.

The day is going to end.

_The crimson sky is indeed beautiful, but Yamamoto hasn't noticed it until... he met her._

Yamamoto smiles softly. He closes his eyes for a short while.

Monochrome is still sleeping. She doesn't have any fever, but nightmare is another serious problem for her. Her pale lips keep trembling in fear, and she often calls out some strange names... Yamamoto doesn't have many nightmares in his life, so it's difficult for him to understand.

Besides, Yamamoto also has a serious trouble... He can't take care of the wound on Monochrome's shoulder without... seeing her back and some parts of her body. It's really unlucky that he can't call Kyoko or Haru for help... They will give him many questions, and their lives may be in danger as well...

"_Vongola is in danger."_

The baseball boy opens his eyes.

This is not the first time he has encountered these kinds of warning.

"I shouldn't think too much."

Yamamoto makes a slight smile. Then, he stands up and goes in the kitchen to see his father.

"Hey, Dad! I'm going out to buy something. Do you need me to buy anything, Dad?"

"Ah, Takeshi! Good timing!"- Lifting up his head, the cheerful owner of the sushi restaurant gives his son a paper- "This is the list! Remember to come back home early, because many customers will arrive at night!"

"No problem, Dad!"

Yamamoto giggles and takes the list. Before doing the shopping, the baseball boy goes to his room to take his jacket and check a bit of Mono's room. Nothing changes... However, it seems her nightmare has ended. Yamamoto sighs with relief.

* * *

"Ok, I've done!"

Yamamoto smiles cheerfully. Although the shopping list is kind of long, the baseball boy finishes quicker than he thought. Anyway, that is a good thing! He can come home to help his father and check if Monochrome wakes up.

The sun almost disappears. The wind is getting colder and stronger. Soon, the sky will be filled in a deep dark color. The lights of the streets have been turned on, and everyone is going home to see their family. The shopping streets are filled with different kinds of people.

However, Yamamoto is good at recognizing his friend in the crowd...

"Hey..."- He's walking closer to a boy with red hair color- "Is it you, Enma?"

"Eh...?"- Enma turns back with his surprised eyes- "Yamamoto... Why are you here?"

_It's very rarely for them to meet at the same place._

"Well, I'm doing some shopping for my family!"- The baseball boy honestly answers- "What about you? Are you... looking for something?"

Enma doesn't reply, and Yamamoto doesn't need an answer. Somehow, he has already known it... The crimson's eyes are avoiding Yamamoto and looking around nervously.

"You are looking for... Monochrome, aren't you?"

The baseball guy decides to make a guess. Judging by the scarlet hair boy's expression, he can see that his guess is right.

"Have you... seen her?"- Enma worried asks- "I mean... I have a bad feeling, but I couldn't find her anywhere..."

_It seems that Enma has an ability to know that the girl is in danger, while he doesn't._

Yamamoto is thinking.

Enma is waiting for his answer patiently.

"_You must not tell anyone, even your friends."_

"No, I haven't. You see..."- The baseball guy shakes his head- "I was actually... looking for Monochrome, and I also found nothing. I think she may rest at home today to heal her wound."

"I see... You're right..."- The red head sighs with his disappointed eyes- "Thanks..."

"You're welcome."- Yamamoto smiles and waves his hand- "Well, I should come back home . See you around! Take care!"

"Ok..."- Enma only nods. Suddenly, he notices something strange in Yamamoto's shopping bag- "Is that... bandages and... first- aid kit? Yamamoto doesn't have any injure... Then, why...?"

The Shimon Boss' mind is full with doubts... again.

* * *

"Now, I feel bad for Enma..."

Yamamoto mutters as he's walking slowly on the road back to his house. He still remembers how worried the crimson eyes were... The Rain Guardian knows how Enma feels when he couldn't find Mono, because... Yamamoto was in the same situation few hours ago.

_What happened in Namimori must keep as a secret._

"I guess I will wait and hear from Reborn tomorrow."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**PS:**_ I haven't checked all the grammar in Chapter 8 much, so please point out the mistakes for me. Thank you, everyone! _

_Anyway, some of you may be confused why Monochrome stabs herself... Well, Mono isn't crazy, and you will know the reason in the future Chapters! _

___By the way, Chapter 9 may be delayed... Don't worry, I still continue this Story! _


	9. Secret Chapter 1: Yamamoto's Part

**_Special thanks:_**_** iceheart21980**, **Xnameless1711X**, **animelover1990**, **Trinisette98**,** Eullie** for writing reviews last Chapter! Thank you very much to people who read/favorite/alert "Forgotten Melody"! I know some people are supporting my Story without writing review. Don't worry... I don't care about that! As long as you read and enjoy "Forgotten Melody", it gives me such happy feeling to continue writing._

_Thank you very much **animelover1990**, I love chatting with you. Thank you my dearest friend **Eullie** (who doean't know anything about Katekyo Hitman Reborn) for taking her time to read and support my Story._

_Anyway, I decided to finish the Secret Chapter 1, which was unlocked by the number of reviews. You don't have to read this Chapter, because it's not an important part of the main storyline. Usually, these Secret Chapters tell us the secret of some characters (most of are my OCs) or their relationship (and sometimes, it has spoilers). Well, I have this idea from playing too much Otome and Harvest Moon games... Hmm... Then why don't we call these Chapters as "Event scene"...?_

_Sorry that I'm talking too much... I also need to apologize for the delay of Chapter 9 *Cries*. I'm still writing :D!_

_Anyway, please enjoy and thanks for reading!_

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_**Warning:**_ This is Yamamoto's Chapter.

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** Monochrome... That is her name. She is actually a pretty nice girl, at least for Enma... However, the day of Vongola ceremony is coming soon... Enma has a new worry. How can he keep up the relationship with the girl? He may not return to see her...

* * *

_**Secret Chapter 1:**_ Yamamoto's part- Starry Sky.

The moment when Monochrome wakes up, she immediately knows this is not her room.

The pillow and blanket are warm. The atmosphere around her is peacefully. It brings to the young girl a safe feeling. Mono admits that she has been living in fear... She is afraid of something that no one can see, and "it" is still following her- even in her dreams.

"Where... am I?"

Rubbing her eyes, Monochrome slowly stands up and slides the door. Of course, she has no idea how and when she ended up in this unfamiliar house... She doesn't have any intention to explore this place, either. Her mind is still dizzy. Suddenly, her left shoulder aches, and the terrible event starts to appear in her mind slowly clearly.

Monochrome remembers everything.

Three people were murdered in the deserted factory. It wasn't a dream. The wound of her shoulder is the proof of it. She indeed saw their death bodies and the moment when the man exploded into pieces. Somehow, the smell of blood is still around her nose... It makes her feel sick. Mono tries to eraser this horrible smell by rubbing her nose into her clothes.

That is when she notices something is wrong here.

She is wearing a boy T-shirt and sweater. Their size is much bigger than her body. Of course, Monochrome is very surprised. She tries to calm down and recall a bit more of something both important and funny...

"_Yamamoto and the baby Reborn were also in Namimori factory!"_

As those words appear in her head, the black hair girl climbs down the stairs slowly and carefully. There is no one around, so Monochrome decides to peek inside the first room she encounters. It's a kitchen with many piles of bowls and plates. There are also some big fish on the chopping- boards, which catch her interest. After a quick look around, Mono supposes she is staying in a sushi restaurant; because ingredients to make the best sushi are all inside this small kitchen.

"Hey, who's there?"

Monochrome quickly turns back, as she hears an unfamiliar voice shouting from behind her. A middle- aged man is standing in front of the kitchen door. He must be the owner of this place.

"Ah, you finally woke up!"- Thanks to Yamamoto appears at the right time, the girl doesn't need to explain anything to the sushi restaurant owner- "Dad, you loud voice made her scare."

"Err..."- The little girl is very surprised when she finds out this is really Yamamoto's house. Moreover, she also meets his father. Monochrome has a quick look at what she is wearing, and feels embarrassed. Before anyone could say anything, she bows down and apologizes- "I... I shouldn't wander around your house without any permission! I am sorry!"

"You are doing this again..."- Yamamoto shakes his head and walks closer to the girl- "There is no need for you to apologize. Don't you agree, Dad?"

"Takeshi's right!"- The father nods and smiles friendly- "I'm sorry that I shouted at you earlier, Monochrome! Normally, this house only has me and Takeshi. That's why I thought you were a thief... How silly I am!"

"I understand, Dad."- Says Yamamoto cheerfully- "Anyway, it's really late. We should eat dinner, Dad. Monochrome also needs something for her stomach!"

The dark hair girl doesn't listen anything. She wishes she could disappear right here, right now. How could she appear in front of Yamamoto's father in these clothes? Moreover, the fact that she woke up in his house only tells one thing... He was the person who took care of her wound. The boy might have seen her body, or some parts of it... Anyway, Mono refuses to think about it.

_Yamamoto should leave her alone in the beginning._

_The kindness is... his weakness._

"Hey, Monochrome..."- The girl lifts her head when Yamamoto calls her name- "My Dad and I will prepare the dinner, so what kind of sushi do you want to eat?"

"Well..."- At first, Monochrome thinks she should refuse the offer. However, her stomach says the opposite. Mono almost forgot that she hasn't eaten anything today- "I..."

"Don't be hesitated!"- Yamamoto's father speaks while holding a sharp knife. He has already prepared to take any order from the little girl- "Our restaurant is closed, so there is no customer outside. We actually... run out of some ingredients, but Takeshi and I will try my best to serve you the freshest fish and sushi!"

_They are indeed father and son, Monochrome thinks with a sigh._

"I would like some... squid sushi."- The dark hair girl answers while covering her face, because both Yamamoto and his father are looking at her with their surprised eyes- "Squid sushi is... my favorite. Is there something... wrong?"

"Don't mind us! There is nothing wrong with it!"- The owner of the restaurant sushi laughs- "Alright, please wait few minutes and the food will be ready! You help me to clean the table, Takeshi!"

"Let me help you."- Suddenly, Monochrome says and takes one of the piles of plates. She quickly suggests- "You wash the dishes, and I will put them into the cupboard. By this way, you don't need to worry about my hand; and we can finish the work faster to enjoy the meal!"

_The baseball boy is speechless for a few seconds._

"Ok, let's do it!" Somehow, Yamamoto couldn't say "no" to her suggestion- "However, you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

Monochrome nods with a gently smile.

* * *

Surprisingly, the little girl didn't break any plate or bowl. She brings the heavy piles of bowls, cleans and puts them carefully on the cupboard. Monochrome gives his father a good impression. Well, Yamamoto is also surprised... However, he keeps wondering if Mono could feel any pain from her left hand and shoulder. It seems that on her face, the painful emotion doesn't exist...

_Her dark eyes are always full with secret and sorrow._

Monochrome has a gloomy look, but she will change in some specific situations. Yamamoto feels really lucky, because he has a chance to see her happy face when she was eating squid sushi.

When they finish the dinner, the clock is pointing to the number eleven. The baseball boy has a quick look at the night sky, and says:

"Let's go outside with me. Don't worry. It will only take fifteen minutes."

Monochrome looks at him with her curious eyes. There is a high chance that she will refuse, but...

"Ok."

The dark hair girl makes the decision quicker than he thought. For some unknown reasons, she is able to make everyone surprise in different ways... Yamamoto sighs with relief, and gives her a jacket:

"Please use my jacket. I will have trouble if you catch a cold, Monochrome."

Monochrome takes the jacket with hesitation. She doesn't look happy when she has to wear somebody's clothes, especially they belongs to a boy. Well, her clothes have blood on it. She can't wear them to go anywhere. Yamamoto giggles and opens the door to outside, which gives Mono no choice. The boy doesn't walk too fast, so that she can walk beside him. Yamamoto starts to have a weird feeling... Monochrome will disappear, if no one notices her existence. He thinks he understand a bit why Enma's always... looking for her.

They arrive at the riverside near Yamamoto's house. The girl looks at the surface of the water. It reflects all the shiny stars on the sky. She slowly sits down on the grass with the baseball boy, and enjoys the night view of the starry river. For few seconds, Mono wonders if she has done the right thing about going here with him...

_Enma has a charming color of the sunset, while Yamamoto has a peaceful color of the starry sky._

The girl is confused.

"I'm sorry for what happened today..."- Yamamoto apologizes- "I wish it was a bad dream for you, but I suppose you have already had enough nightmares."- Monochrome remains in silence, so he continues- "Everything will be fine. I'm sure that my friends and Reborn will take care of it. By the way, you should contact to your family. I guess they are worried about you for not at home now..."

"I live alone."- Replies the girl- "You don't need to worry."- Yamamoto supposes this explains why Monochrome always looks so calm- "Then, I assume that you had delivered the warning to Vongola..."- The boy nods- "Yamamoto, don't tell me... Are you related to some groups of gangsters?"

"Wait, what?"- Once again, Yamamoto couldn't hold his surprise. This is the first time someone has asked him this kind of question. He scratches his hair while finding an answer. It's true that he is in a... dangerous game of Mafia family- "Well, sort of..."

"I see. You are also interesting."- Monochrome smiles innocently, and Yamamoto has to avoid her eyes to hide his blush- "I guess there was a serious fight in Namimori factory today between some groups of gangsters, and I happened to be there...Well, I... didn't expect to encounter these kinds of complicated problems... However, I need to thank Reborn and you for helping me. I appreciate it."

"You don't need to mention it!"- The baseball boy giggles- "I'm glad that you are alright, but..."- Yamamoto pauses to look straight into her eyes. Suddenly, his eyes is serious- "You are really... strange. Normally, a girl would become crazy or really panic when she witnessed the terrible death of three persons right in front of her eyes. However, when I found you at the scene, you were so calm. It gives me a feeling that you are used to see death people, so this is nothing for you... Now I understand why Reborn suspected you... Please tell me again that you are not the one who killed them."

_Yamamoto couldn't believe that he said it to her._

Monochrome admits that she didn't let out a scream when the man explored into small pieces. She isn't surprised about the baseball boy's request. A smirk appears on her lips as she answers:

"Then, you should stop thinking that I'm a normal girl. You are right."-His heart skips a beat when she confesses to him- "I'm used to see people die in front of me. However, I'm not the one who killed those strange people. Don't you... trust me?"

_Yamamoto has a feeling that there is only one answer for him, or else the girl will disappear._

"I... I believe in you."- The boy replies with a cheerful smile- "You are my friend, Monochrome. I'm sorry for bringing this out... Will you forgive me?"

Suddenly, Monochrome's mind stops. She remembers of someone has said something similar...

"_I want to become your friend."_

"Let's go back, Monochrome."- Yamamoto stands up and offers the girl his hand- "My Dad will be angry if he doesn't see us in our rooms!"

Monochrome slowly takes the boy's hand and stands up. She realizes that his skin is... really warm. The poor girl almost forgot the temperature of a human, because she hasn't touched anyone for a long time...

"How could this... be possible?"

Muttering the question, she walks with him while he is still holding her hand. This time, their shadows are reflected on the water along with all the sparkled stars.

This is also the monochrome world, which is faded away easily...

The next morning, Monochrome has already gone.

Yamamoto only sighs with a disappointed smile. He has expected this would happen. The girl took her bloody clothes and returned the clothes that she borrowed. She also wrote the letter for him. Her writing is sure beautiful.

"_Thanks for taking care of me, Yamamoto. Please also give my thanks to Reborn, your friends and especially, your father. I'm sorry to leave so sudden, because I don't want to give you any trouble. You have such a kind heart. You invited me to eat sushi, so that I don't need to use chopsticks... Both you and your father are a great chef! You have helped me a lot, so I... don't mind if you have seen anything on my body." _

Yamamoto almost chokes when he reads this part. The boy swears that he closed his eyes when tending her wounds, while Reborn had to black glasses... It was very awkward. Anyway, the letter continues:

_"I will keep everything in Namimori factory as a secret, if it's alright with you. I won't tell anyone, unless it's really necessary... Yamamoto, please take care and don't do anything dangerous. You will go with me to Shamal's clinic, right? See you on Monday."_

"Monochrome..."- The baseball boy shakes his head- "I wonder if she forgives me about the last night or not... She hasn't given me the answer."

Suddenly, his cell phone is ringing. He quickly picks it up and hears Reborn's voice.

"Yamamoto, we will have a meeting at Tsuna's house. Come here quickly."

Yamamoto's sure that Reborn is going to tell everyone about the abandoned factory event. Enma and Shimon family members will also come...

The baseball boy makes a smile. He puts on his jacket and runs to Tsuna's house.

* * *

At the same time, a figure of a person wearing a hood jacket is walking to the murder scene of the empty factory. Although someone had done their best to cover the blood stain over the ground, they can't erase the horrible smell of it...

"Vongola is in danger..."- The person stops and looks at the wide view of the sky, mumbles- "The fight between Vongola and Shimon family will begin soon... I must... prepare."

**To be continued.**

* * *

_**PS:** Don't worry, Enma will appear again in Chapter 9! I miss writing him! This Story is going to the part of the battle between Vongola and Shimon... Let's see how this Story will go... Even I hasn't had the answer (LOL). Anyway, after the Shimon Arc, "Forgotten Melody" will have some Daily Chapters! I'm looking forward to write them down! I know I'm not a good writer, but I will try my best._


	10. Do you need some stupid advices?

_**Special thanks:** **Trinisette98**, **SkyLion27** for writing reviews Secret Chapter 1: Yamamoto's part. Thank you very much to people who read/favorite/alert "Forgotten Melody"! I'm actually surprised that you guys spent your precious time to write reviews/ reading for an Extra Chapter *Tears of joy*!_

_I'm sorry for the delay of Chapter 9! My Internet connection has been really bad lately. Everytime I tried to upload my Story Document, the connection disconnected! I felt so stressful. I couldn't do my homework, and continue to write the Story well... I'm sorry again if there are some wrong parts or grammar mistakes in this Chapter. Please tell me if you find one, alright? Thanks very much! _

_Anyway, Enma is back in Chapter 9 :D. Yah! Moreover, we will have next Secret Chapter 2: Enma's part when "Forgotten Melody" has 38 reviews! Are you looking forward to it? I know that "Forgotten Melody" lacks of thrilling actions/ My life is difficult enough to read any sad/sorrow stories, that's why I prefer writing/reading funny/peaceful stories. I hope you guys will understand me._

_Thank you for reading and please enjoy this Chapter!_

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_The timeline of Chapter 9 is from **Target: 291** and **Target: 292**._

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** Monochrome... That is her name. She is actually a pretty nice girl, at least for Enma... However, the day of Vongola ceremony is coming soon... Enma has a new worry. How can he keep up the relationship with the girl? He may not return to see her...

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_ Do you want some stupid advices?

This is not a peaceful morning, Enma supposes. It all begins when Reborn informs to everyone that an ally family of Vongola was attacked and killed badly.

"Is it the legendary assassin group, the Giegue family?"- Gokudera is shocked.

"Yeah."- Reborn nods, and explains calmly- "They were attacked by the boss of the group who are planning to interfere with the ceremony. It took place at the factory property on Namimori 5th Avenue, which is very near here."- Then, he pauses to look at everyone in Tsuna's room- "All the bodies were left in shapes that I've never seen before..."

"What do you mean...?"- The Vongola Boss speaks with his panicky voice.

"Do you know who the culprits are?"- Adelheid asks.

"No."- The baby Mafia shakes his head in disappointed- "We have no leads. We are still investigating more about this."

Enma glances at Adelheid. The glance only takes one or two seconds, but it's enough for the Shimon Boss to know one important thing... Adelheid was the one who killed those people from Giegue family. She had to do it for the sake of Shimon family. The red hair boy decides to stay in silence for the rest of the meeting, while his brunette friend keeps complaining:

"This is bad! I'm telling you the ceremony is a bad idea!"

The atmosphere becomes heavier and heavier, until Gokudera raises his voice:

"Don't worry, Tenth! I won't let anyone interfere with the ceremony!"

"We, the Shimon family, will do whatever it takes to protect you until the ceremony as well."- Says Adelheid.

_Tsuna, why don't you know that you are the luckiest guy in this world?_

Enma bites his lips to hold the grudge inside him. Once again, playing with Nuts is the only way for the boy to forget whatever is happening in here... Then, everyone decides to patrol the area for suspicious looking people. It's totally useless. For Shimon family, this is a good way to kill some time until the ceremony comes... Enma thinks he will stay a bit with Nuts and listen to Tsuna's endless complaint. Besides, today is his turn to protect the Tenth... However, a familiar voice whispers into his ears:

"Enma, I need to tell you something about Monochrome..."

The scarlet hair boy stops thinking for few seconds. When he lifts his head, the members of both families have already gone. Only panicky Tsuna and Reborn stay.

"Ah..."- After saying good-bye to Nuts, the red head stands up and walks out of the brunette's room quickly- "I'll go, too. See you later."

"You see, I don't like this place..."- Yamamoto says with an unnatural smile on his lips.

"Then, why are we here...?"- Enma raises his brows and looks around the surroundings of Namimori factory- "This is the place where Giegue family died... Don't tell me you have found..."

"No... I haven't."- The baseball boy shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly, his bat turns into a sword which makes the red hair boy scare- "Ah, I'm sorry!"- Yamamoto chuckles- "We should be careful. Are you certain that no one is following you behind?"

"Err... Yeah..."- Enma shakes his head. For a moment, the Shimon Boss thought Yamamoto has found out the real killer... The little boy looks around one more time. Strangely, Adelheid doesn't keep a close watch on him today...- "Why... did you ask?"

The red head is also confused. Didn't the baseball boy have something to tell him about the girl...? He is really anxious to know it...

"It's about Monochrome."- Yamamoto speaks directly to the straight point- "She was here yesterday... The death of Giegue members happened right in front of her eyes."- Enma can't believe what Yamamoto is saying- "I apologize again for telling lies to you, Enma... I indeed found Monochrome yesterday in this abandoned factory. This is supposed to be a secret, but..."- The baseball boy makes a slight sigh- "You are... a close friend of Monochrome, so I... feel guilty for not tell you the truth... Although she may not tell you about what happened to her, I hope you can help her to feel better. You know how Monochrome loves to keep everything in secret, right?"

"Mono..."- The scarlet hair boy lips are trembling- "This must be... very hard for her..."- The Shimon Boss understands the reason why Yamamoto isn't allowed to tell him about this. If Adelheid knows, the boy can't imagine what she will do to the girl...-"Where... Where is she...?"

"I wish I could know. Monochrome has left in this morning."- Replies the baseball boy. Somehow, his eyes are disappointed- "Enma, I've done my part... Now, it's your time to help her. I believe you can find Monochrome this time; or she will..."- Yamamoto pauses. Shaking his head, he turns around and leaves the factory with a whisper...

"_I'm sure she will find you later..."_

The scarlet hair boy only answers with a nod. The baseball boy waves his hand to say good- bye before. It seems the Rain Guardian still hides something else important about the girl, but Enma doesn't bother to ask... Anyway, he should leave. It's not good if anyone finds out they were here, and it's worse if anyone knows the secret of this murder...

Grinding his teeth, the Shimon Boss curses himself.

"It's my fault..."

As the Boss of the weakest family, Enma has been dealing with a lot of annoying Mafia forces from over the world since he was very little. It's easy for him and his family members to finish someone's life or tear them into small pieces... However, he will never kill his enemies in front of a normal citizen... The young Boss knows how terrible it feels when you see someone dies right in front of your surprised eyes. Death is a moment when everything is painted in a sinful and sorrow color. It's probably the same color of his hair...

Enma closes his eyes to calm himself down, but it doesn't help much. Suddenly, the memory of his family comes back. He immediately shakes his head to forget about those horrible images. It makes him feel really sick.

"I wonder how Mono feels... Is she alright?"- The boy mutters worriedly- "I'm such an idiot... I should have asked Yamamoto more."

Enma still can't find Monochrome anywhere, and he doesn't know where she lives... The girl is still a mystery for him. She may be the most difficult puzzle to solve. That's why she is attractive, at least for him...

"I... should not give up."- The boy finally makes his decision- "I still have little time to find her..."

"Enma...!"- Enma quickly lifts his head to meet Tsuna's surprised eyes. The brunette's voice cuts off his thought- "Why are you in my room...?"

"It's my guard duty today, Tsuna..."- The scarlet hair boy replies calmly.

"Ah... I'm sorry. I didn't know..."- The brunette apologizes, and look at him nervously.

"What's wrong?"- Enma raises his brows, and notices that Reborn is not with Tsuna. How strange... Something is going to happen soon, he guesses.

"Uhmm..."- The Tenth Vongola rubs his hair- "There is something I want to talk..."

Once again, the Shimon Boss has no idea why he is listening to these boring complaints. However, he also understands them. It's suck to be a Mafia Boss... Unlike Tsuna, there is no way Enma would say it out loud in front of his family members.

"_Even without the ceremony, I really think it is great that we were all able to meet each other!"_

The scarlet hair boy's sure that he won't forget what the brunette has said tonight.

In the darkness, Enma quietly puts on the table. This will be the final test for Tsuna. Deep inside his heart, the red hair boy really hopes his friend will pass it. Tsuna must do it, or else...

_Am I considered Tsuna as a friend?_

Enma is questioning himself.

Everyone is sleeping peacefully. Reborn hasn't returned. This is a good chance for Enma to leave as quickly as he can. He closes the main door carefully and tries not to make any sound. However, the red hair boy startles when a flashlight suddenly points directly to him.

"Oh! It's you, Kozato!"- The Storm Guardian is looking at Enma with his doubtful eyes- "What are you doing?"

"I forgot all of my school supplies at the guesthouse, so I'm going back to get it."- Somehow, Enma has already expected the right- hand man of the Tenth Vongola would do the patrol at night. That's why he is able to explain calmly.

"Are you an idiot?"- Gokudera is surprised. He grumbles at the clumsy boy- "Fine! You can go home, and remember that you are not doing your bodyguard duties properly!"

"Sorry..."

The scarlet hair boy mumbles and walks slowly away. He shouldn't act weird, or Gokudera will notice it. However, the Storm Guardian leaves without asking anymore question. This is easier than he thought. Gokudera believes what Enma said. Well, it's not a lie. It's true that he forgets to bring his school supplies, because was busy of finding the sweater girl... Scratching his hair, the red head makes a long sigh and continues to walk on the gloomy street, which leads him to factory site.

This will be a night without sleep, because... Telling the truth, he doesn't have enough courage to sleep alone in the middle of an empty factory covering in darkness. Enma looks around for a small place to stay, while his mind is thinking about what Yamamoto told him in the morning.

"_You see, I don't like this place..."_

"I don't like it, either..."- This is the first time that Enma has agreed with Yamamoto about something. Anyway, he decides to step further inside the factory slowly and carefully. However, something suddenly jumps on his shoulders, and makes him totally scare. The little boy screams, while he's rolling on the ground- "Is this... Is this A GHOST...? AAAHHHHH! GET... GET OUT OF ME!"

"Kuroi, stop! What are you doing...?"- A shadow of person is running closer to him, and another bright beam from a flashlight makes the crimson eyes blind- "Hmmm...? Is... Is that you, Enma?"

_The moment when the girl calls his name, the boy feels safe. He knows this is not a dream or his imagination._

"Mono...!"

Enma quickly rubs his surprised eyes several times. He has difficult time to believe the dark long hair girl is standing in front of him right here and right now, especially at this time of hour... Monochrome also has a similar expression. Both of them are too surprised to say anything. The red head notices that the young girl doesn't have her usual clothes tonight... She wears a black hood jacket with long jeans.

"Why... Why are you in this abandoned factory at... midnight?"- Enma can't hold his curiosity any longer. There are so many questions that he has to know about her.

"Well..."- Monochrome points her flashlight at a black creature on Enma's shoulders, which it's not a ghost- "I was... chasing Kuroi. He loves playing hide- and- seek around here, because this is his home."

The boy doesn't move, until the cat carefully climbs down from his shoulders. Then, Kuroi runs away into the deep darkness of Namimori factory with angry eyes. Monochrome only sighs:

"Kuroi is the most stubborn cat I've ever seen... I guess I will catch up with him later."- She turns to look at him- "Anyway, how about you? What are you doing in this desert place, Enma?"

"I... couldn't sleep."- The scarlet hair boy is lying. There is no way that he will tell the real reason to her, so it's time to change the topic fast- "Mono, I couldn't find you yesterday... Were you... sick?"

"Ah..."- Monochrome rubs her hair. It seems she is trying to find an answer- "I felt tired, so I... stayed at home. I'm sorry if you were worried..."

_Both of them are making some stupid lies, because they probably have already known the truth._

Suddenly, Enma's stomach is groaning.

"Are you hungry?"- Monochrome smiles, while Enma is covering his face to hide his embarrassment-"I bring some sandwiches with me, so let's find a place to sit down and eat."

After few minutes wandering around the, the two teenagers finds a good spot to have a nice and wide view of the night sky. They choose a half- building house without the front wall and broken windows.

"Mono, how can you cook with only... one hand?"- Taking closer look to the sandwich that the girl gives him, the scarlet hair boy asks nervously. He has to make sure there is no blood splitting on the food or anything suspicious.

"Sandwiches aren't hard to make."- The dark hair girl replies- "You don't need to worry, because I didn't cut myself."

If that is the case, why does Monochrome always cover most of her fingers with bandages? Enma doesn't feel convinced, but he slowly chews the bread. From the first bite, the boy immediately knows the ingredients inside the sandwich are fresh and home- made. They are not canned or frozen food. The Shimon family's meal always has vegetables and tinned food, so it's not hard to know for Enma... It's been a while that he hasn't eaten any meat or fish, so he feels heavenly when tasting the sardines with tomato sauces.

"This tastes delicious!"- The red head happily says. He quickly swallows the sandwich.

"I'm glad you like them."- Monochrome nods, and gives the hungry boy a cup of cool water. Enma is impressed that she has actually prepared everything carefully for a slight meal at midnight- "There are still plenty sandwiches in the box, so feel free to have them."- Then, she puts a small sardines dish on the ground- "I'm sure that Kuroi will appear soon. The smell of food is hard to resist when you are hungry."

"You're right."- Enma couldn't agree more. Still, there is something wrong about that mysterious black cat. His angry glowing eyes in the darkness still give the boy a shiver when he thinks about it- "I think... Kuroi hates me... Is he... the same cat on the day you have the baseball accident?"

"Yeah..."-The dark hair girl shakes her head- "Actually, he isn't friendly with me, neither... Kuroi doesn't believe in anything or anyone. He might have lived alone in here since the day he was born... No one around here knows him, except you and me."

"That means Kuroi was abandoned together with this factory... I feel sad for him..."

The red hair boy mutters, and thinks about himself. At least, he still has his friends in Shimon family. They have been with and helped him a lot, especially when his family was killed... The young Boss bites his lips. Of course, he understands how the loneliness feels... It's actually very scary, which can be equal to death. For a little cat which has been living in loneliness for a long time, it's not surprised that he refuses this world and keeps himself into the abyss of darkness.

"Whenever I get close to Kuroi, he immediately gives me some new scratches and runs away."- Monochrome continues as she touches the places where the cat uses his claws, including her face- "Still, I won't give up. I will show him that he is not alone in this world... I want to become his friend."

"You can do it, Mono."- Enma tries to cheer his friend up, despite he's not good at it- "I will help you. Kuroi will be happier to have more friends, right?"

"I'm sure he will... Thank you, Enma."- The girl giggles innocently, and looks directly to the crimson's eyes- "Actually, I think you and Kuroi have something in common, especially yours and his eyes... They are both filled with hatred and loneliness."- Enma startles when he hears Mono says that- "Please remember that I'm here with you, Enma. If you have any trouble in your life, I will be there and listen carefully."

The red hair boy doesn't know what to say. He almost bursts into tears. Quickly wiping the water from his eyes, Enma decides to tell a part of his story. Of course, he avoids telling about the Mafia business between Shimon and Vongola family...

"I suppose Yamamoto has introduced you to all his friends, so do you remember a person called Tsuna?"- The girl nods, so the boy continues- "I... only met him last week, but Tsuna said that he had already considered me as a good friend... I'm a bit... confused, because there is a serious problem between our... families. Tsuna's family has done something terrible to my parent..."- The red head's shoulders are trembling, while he is breathing heavily. He's trying to hold his grudge inside- "Tsuna probably doesn't know about it, but I... I... I can't believe in his words!"

Monochrome lays her hand on Enma's shaking shoulders. The Shimon Boss begins to calm down. He slowly lifts his head to meet her gently eyes.

"I see... You have been suffering."- Speaks the girl with her soft voice- "I also don't know Tsuna much, because I only met him once. However, I'm sure he is a not a bad person. What Tsuna's family did has nothing to do with him."- The scarlet hair boy is surprised by Mono's words- "Then, why don't you hate Tsuna's family alone and give your friend a chance? I'm sure that you two can find a solution together. It's better to have more friends, isn't it?"

Enma stays in silence, and realizes that his body has stopped trembling.

The girl's small hand is still on his shoulders. The red hair boy quietly touches her hand.

_He feels warm._

"You are right."- A relieved smile finally appears on Enma's face again- "I... I haven't thought about it. Tell the truth, I'm still not sure if it was really Tsuna's family did it... Stories of our families are indeed very complicated. Sometimes, I'm not sure about it..."

"Enma..."- Suddenly, both Monochrome's eyes and voice are serious- "You have to see it by yourself. Don't believe in some old stories from people's mouths. We don't know if they are really the whole truth or not."- Then, she grabs his hand- "You need to investigate more, alright? I'm sorry to stick my nose inside your business... However, if you need some stupid advices, I will give it to you."

"They are not stupid..."- Enma disagrees- "Thank you very much, Mono. I feel much better..."

"You're welcome."- The young girl smiles softly- "I'm only glad that I'm helpful for someone..."

The red hair boy looks at the time on his phone. It's four o'clock now. The bright sun is going to rise soon. Enma takes off his jacket and puts on Monochrome, who is sleeping beside him. The girl only went to sleep few minutes ago, after the boy finished telling his stories. He can't believe that he has told her most of everything, and the answers from her always give him a satisfied feeling. Monochrome only tells him a new way to solve the problem. She doesn't force him to follow the old road...

_However, the Shimon Boss can't take her advice. Adelheid and everyone in his family will never allow him to do it._

Touching the girl's smooth long hair, the scarlet hair boy only smiles cheerfully. He has no idea when and why he is attracted to her... Monochrome is more matured than him. She is also a good listener. When she's with him, he feels safe and calm. That is the moment when he only wishes to be a normal student and have a peaceful life with his friends... Everything will be much easier.

However, nothing can change the fact that Enma is a Mafia Boss. He has to live and deal with it. If it's his fault that Monochrome involves into his dangerous world, then he will do his best to protect her. At least, he can repay her kindness by this way.

"Hey...! Kuroi!"- The red head startles when the stubborn cat suddenly appears out of nowhere. It moves with caution to the sardine dish on the ground- "It tastes great, you should eat..."- Enma suggests. He hopes the cat understands- "There is no delicious food around this desert factory, anyway. You are hungry, aren't you?"

The little animal carefully sniffs the food several times, and decides to devour the meal quickly. When the dish is empty, Kuroi immediately jumps and sits between Enma and Monochrome. It stares at the scarlet hair boy for a few second while waving its tail.

It's pretty strange, when Enma doesn't feel the unfriendly atmosphere from Kuroi anymore.

"_I think you and Kuroi have something in common"_

"I see..."- Finally, the red head understands what the black cat is feeling- "You are shy, aren't you?"- Kuroi answers by growling angrily, but he doesn't attack the boy. Kuroi only moves closer to Monochrome, and lays down quietly next to her arms while his glowing eyes are still looking at Enma- "Go to sleep, and don't worry. I won't laugh, Kuroi. I understand, because..."

Somehow, the young boy can't answer.

_He is also pretty shy, especially in front of her._

However, Kuroi understands what Enma is going to say. The black cat closes his eyes, and enjoys his peaceful sleep. The red head sighs with relief. He decides to stay awake.

He is waiting for a person.

"Tsuna..."

**To be continue.**

* * *

_**PS**: Hmm... Tell the truth, I'm still not satisfied with the ending of this Chapter. I have a feeling that I... miss writing something! Anyway, the next Secret Chapter will be written when "Forgotten Melody" reaches 38 reviews :D. Finally, I hope you will continue to support this Story to see more twisted!_


	11. Secret Chapter 2: Enma's Part

_**Special thanks: ****animelover1990**, **XXxMchococowxXX**, **Purple Clover 17 **for the reviews in the previous Chapter, which helps me to post this Secret Chapter. Thank you a lot for people who read/follow/support "Forgotten Melody" (I'm stalking all of you, by the way :D)._

_Two weeks without properly Internet means... a lot to me. It's like... suicide myself *Sad face*. I'm sorry again that I can't update every week. I'm going to move to new dorm soon, and that place will not have Internet for a while... (The new place will shut down the Internet at 9PM, and I don't know why LOL) I am pretty busy with my final exams and moving stuffs, so future Chapters of "Forgotten Melody" will be deplayed._

_Lately, I have feelings that... I move kind of fast in our character relationship (It happens again in this Chapter, too...). I will try to balance again in next Chapter :D. Spoiler: Our pairings won't meet each other again in future Chapters because of someone you have already known (LOL)._

_Thank you for reading and please enjoy yourself!_

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_The Secret Chapter continues from Chapter 9._

_**Warning:** This is Enma's Chapter, and it contains a bit about Monochrome's past. This Chapter may be the huge spoiler for what will happen later._

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** Monochrome... That is her name. She is actually a pretty nice girl, at least for Enma... However, the day of Vongola ceremony is coming soon... Enma has a new worry. How can he keep up the relationship with the girl? He may not return to see her...

* * *

_**Secret Chapter 2:**_ Enma's part- Nightmare.

_Monochrome hears a very loud gunshot._

The bullet is flying toward her with high speed. It's not an ordinary bullet.

It's covered by a blue beautiful flame.

_That is when everything in her eyes turns into the guilty crimson color._

Everything around Monochrome soon crumbles, and falls apart. She quickly hangs on a cliff to save her life. This time, she is really scared.

"Give me your hand."- She lifts her head. A white color hand is reaching her- "Together, we can pay them back everything."

For some reasons, she knows the owner of this cold and creepy voice.

"No... No way!"- Monochrome answers determinedly- "I will never live my life for seeking revenge... I don't need your help!"

"You can't run forever, my dear."- The devil's voice continues- "I will come to see you again next time... You should try to stay alive to watch their families end, alright?"

The mysterious devil laughs, and shoves her down to the abyss below.

_This is only the illusion of the past, isn't it?_

Monochrome opens her eyes.

For one minute, the girl can't breathe properly. Her vision blurs with tears. Was she really crying in her nightmare...? Her body is also cold. It seems... She was sweating a lot.

"_Am I still... dreaming? Is everything around me now... real?"_

Those questions quickly appear in her mind. Monochrome tries her best to stand up and find something which can prove to her this is reality.

"Monochrome...! Calm down! Are you alright...?"

Rubbing her eyes with her right hand, the girl turns her eyes at the red hair person.

"Enma...?"

The tired girl mutters weakly. That's right... The scarlet hair boy was here with her, when she decided to take a nap in the middle of factory site... However, she thought that he has already gone to sleep. Did she actually scream loudly in her dream which makes him wake up...?

"I'm... fine..."- Monochrome speaks with her dry throat. Then, she feels something really warm in her left hand- "Err...?"

_Enma is holding her hand._

"Ah!"- The boy quickly withdraws his hand. He nervously apologizes, while his cheeks have the same color of a tomato- "I'm... I'm... I'm really... I'm really sorry! I didn't mean..."

"Don't sweat it, Enma..."- She giggles- "I... I'm sorry that I woke you up..."

"Hey, that is not a big problem..."- , Shaking his head, the young boy sighs with a slight smile- "More importantly, how do you feel? I... I was scared when your body suddenly trembled, and you... started sweating a lot! Don't tell me you have... nightmares?"- She quietly nods- "Can I know what you dreamt about...?"

"I..."- The dark hair girl hesitates before replying, but her mind soon changes when she meets Enma's worried eyes. With Enma's help, Monochrome slowly sits up and tells the horrible story- "My nightmares are always... the same. In my dreams, somebody is trying to kill me..."- The "white hand" is something that she doesn't want to tell. That is the devil's hand- "Next, everything around me... begins to crumble into pieces and disappear quickly. I'm alone in the darkness... In the end, I can't find the way out and wake up in the pool of sweat."

"Err...? In your dreams, someone is trying to... kill you?"- The girl nods, which makes the scarlet hair boy confuse and shiver at the same time- "I... I don't know how to say this, but... your nightmares are indeed scary...! Then, do you have any idea why you dream about them...?"

"I think I have..."- Monochrome scratches her hair and tries to remember, but it's no use- "You see, I always have feelings that I... completely forget about something very important... That's why I don't know why these horrible nightmares are following me every time I sleep, and I'm still... afraid of them"- She tries to make a smile, but her smile is so unnatural- "Anyway, I'm used to it. Thank you for listening to me, Enma. Besides my mother, you are the first one I've told about it... "

"Well, that's nothing..."- Says the red head- "Still, I'm worried about the part that you are killed... My friends often said that dreams and nightmares come from your desire or something terrible happens in our real lives, which you never forget... Sometimes, dreams will tell you the future..."

"Then, I may be... killed someday?"- Asks Monochrome with her curious eyes- "This sounds so interesting."

"Hey, that's not what I meant!"- Enma quickly replies- "I will be very sad, so please... don't say something... like that!"- The dark hair girl only giggles. The red hair boy sighs, and continues - "I can't predict the future... However, there is one thing that I know sure..."- Says Enma with his determined eyes- "I will protect my friends, no matter what happens. That also includes you, Mono. You are my friend."

The girl decides to stay in silence. Somehow, she doesn't know how to response him.

"Friends should help each other, so..."- Monochrome whispers softly with a smile- "I'll protect you and your friends, too."

"Err...! Mono, you don't really need to...!"

Enma is speechless. Well... The red hair boy indeed said something... unbelievable to everyone. His friends usually see him as a weakling, not a Boss of Mafia. One of the examples is Aoba... The four- eyed guy always despises about how weak and useless Enma is. He has to ignore Aoba all the time. Anyway, it's hard to imagine how Monochrome can protect him from... bullies or dangerous enemies! She shouldn't be involved too much in Mafia business... _Moreover, it's so... embarrassed to have a girl protecting a boy, isn't it?_

Someday, Enma has to tell her the truth. However, he doesn't have enough courage to do it now.

"You should take more rest, Mono."- The boy suggests when he notices the girl is rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I will do it after I watch the sunrise first."- She says, and points to the glowing sky- "Well, this is not a great view to see, but... Don't you think the color of the sunrise is also lovely?"

A gentle smile dawns on her lips.

This time, Enma doesn't answer. He takes a look at the sky with his surprised eye. The buildings of empty factory covers the sun, but the warm ray of the dawn reflects on the metal roof makes into a beautiful shiny color. It almost blinds the boy's eyes, so he blinks several times. The Shimon Boss usually doesn't have time to watch sunrise or sunset. He and his friends think it's a boring activity, but now...

He doesn't feel boring. He can stop watching it. It's difficult to believe how the sun looks different depending on the time.

The dawning sun has a bright red color. It's kind of opposite of the sunset.

Taking the same fate as sunset, moment of the sunrise doesn't last long.

Somehow, the red head's mind is still stunned. He slowly turns to the girl. Monochrome... has already slept! Well, she indeed said that she would go back to sleep when the sunrise ends... Enma carefully lays the girl down on the floor and put his jacket on her again. He really hopes that nightmares won't interrupt her this time.

"Mono... has a very strong mind. I hope that she doesn't have any dream about what she saw in this factory the other day..."- Mutters the boy- "Ah... Kuroi. You finally came out."- Enma lifts up his head to see the black cat suddenly appears next to him- "I think Mono would be happy if you did something... friendly to her. I know that you were also very worried when Mono suffered from her nightmares..."

Kuroi doesn't reply. He isn't angry, as if he accepts the truth.

"_Someone is trying to kill me in my dreams..."_

"Kuroi..."- For some reasons, the little animal allows the scarlet hair boy pats his head- "I always have a feeling that something bad is... going happen to me soon. I have no choice, so... If I'm not around here, please... protect Mono for me."- A sad smile appears on his face- "Can I trust you, Kuroi? After all, we share something in common, don't we?

The black cat answers by waving his tails a bit.

"That's good!"- Rubbing his eyes, Enma yawns- "I need some sleep, too. Tsuna probably won't wake up early, especially Monday..."- Looking at the time on his phone, the boy comes back to his real mission- "Both Tsuna and I only have two choices... If he comes, everything will be fine. However, if he doesn't..."

_The revenge for Shimon family pride will begin, no matter what happens._

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mono. I'm sorry... I wish everything could be easy as you said..."

Putting his hand over Monochrome's hand, the Shimon Boss apologizes. Soon, he also falls into sleep.

The red hair boy doesn't feel awkward to sleep with a girl. Two of them are... just like lonely kids struggling in this painful life. That's all he considers.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_**PS:** I think some of you have ideas what is going on the next Chapter :D. Feel free to guess what will happen! Chapter 10 will be a long story and more unexpected events! I hope I can finish it soon!_


	12. Blood

_**Special thanks: iceheart2180**, **animelover1990**, **Purple Clover 17**, **Trinisette98**, **sugarmousse23321**, **Lady Syndra** for reviews in last Chapter! Thank you for the people who are still supporting this Story!_

_I'm terrible sorry for my disappearance for over one month! I'm still having trouble to connect to Internet and... Writerblock is in my head. Luckily, I was able to pull the block out... (Lmao) I will not update every week because of my study and school Projects. However, as I promise, "Forgotten Melody" won't end until it has a satisfied ending (at last for me LOL)._

_I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Thank you for your reading!_

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_The timeline of this Chapter happens in_**_ Target 293: Misunderstandings._**

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** Monochrome... That is her name. She is actually a pretty nice girl, at least for Enma... However, the day of Vongola ceremony is coming soon... Enma has a new worry. How can he keep up the relationship with the girl? He may not return to see her...

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_ Blood

The red hair boy rubs his eyes.

After a short nap, looking at the clock on his mobile phone is the first thing Enma does. What is this...? It has already over twelve thirty in the afternoon...! The clumsy boy looks around, and only finds the dark hair girl still sleeping next to him. Of course, he remembers what happened yesterday, about what they talked.

Enma slowly grabs his jacket, and decides to leave. He tries not to make too much noise, so that Monochrome won't wake up. He slowly walks away. The red head keeps looking around. No sight of the brunette boy or anyone... Is Tsuna sick or... he really doesn't care about him, who is from the weakest Mafia family?

"He never came, did he?"- A familiar voice makes Enma startle- "Tsuna went to school this morning. He laughs, talks to his friends normally. He ignored the letter you wrote, Enma."

The scarlet hair boy puts down his phone and looks at his female Guardian walking closer to him. He knows Adelheid only told him the truth, then this means the brunette boy really decided to... leave him behind. Everything Tsuna told him yesterday was not a lie, was it...? Somehow, Enma refuses to believe the reality...

"It's time for you to wake up, Enma."- Adelheid puts her hands on his shoulders- "These are Vongola's true colors... We have no reason to change our plans. We will make the Vongola inheritance ceremony a success."- It's very strange when the Shimon Boss doesn't reply. Moreover, he avoids Adelheid's cold eyes- "Enma, it seems that you are... distracted. Are you worried?"

"I..."- The red head whispers- "Yes, I'm worried... I know this is the only way to restore our family power, but..."

"You are also afraid of not coming back to see your friend, Monochrome. Am I right?"

The scarlet hair boy is totally surprised. Why is Adelheid always able to read his thoughts? At first, Enma tries to refuse the dark side of his heart. However, he can't hide away his feelings any longer. If he continues to keep it inside, it will make his mind and his body really heavy...

"You're right..."- The young Boss admits with his low voice- "I really don't know how to explain... You see, Mono will be pretty sad if she doesn't find me later or... forever. Somehow, I don't want that happens..."

"Enma..."- The female Guardian gives out a slight sigh- "You really have a... soft heart, but I can't blame you. I understand, but there is something that I need to tell you about your mysterious friend."

"Err... What is it...?"- Asks Enma.

"I have watched Monochrome closely from the first time I met her in our school..."- Adelheid speaks with her serious voice- "I don't know where Monochrome lives or studies. But she seems not to be... an ordinary girl. Have you ever wondered why she always has many injures?"- Enma nods- "She is bullied, just the same like you... However, she decides to fight back. Your little friend often goes outside and asks for a fight against bullies, gangsters and sometimes... much more difficult. She thinks by this way, everyone will stop annoying her..."- Adelheid pauses for few seconds to watch Enma's reaction- "Don't you think she is a little different than the way you think about her?"

The read head scratches his hair. Shaking his head, he replies his Glacier Guardian with a calm voice.

"Yeah... In the beginning, Mono is different from any normal girl. Thank you for answering a mystery for me, Adelheid. Next time, I should tell her to stop fighting or else her injured hand will become worse... She needs to take care of herself more..."

"Why are you not surprised this time?"- Of course, Adelheid is curious.

"Once again, I have no idea..."- The scarlet hair boy sighs. A soft smile appears on his lips- "She hates bullies, and that's all. As long as I'm not a bad person, everything will be fine. That's why I... won't run away. I will face the truth... I have to come back alive to see her again."

"It's good to see that you have another new goal."- Adelheid shakes her head with a slight smile. It seems she is happy to see the Shimon Boss growing up a little bit- "I know how it feels when you have to leave your only friend behind, so let's finish our mission quickly and successfully."

The young Boss nods.

"_Tsuna, you give me no choice."_- Enma thinks as he is slowly walking away from the factory site with his Guardian- _"However, I hope this is a... misunderstanding. You must answer me in our battle, Tsuna..."_- The boy wonders if the dark hair girl has already waken up yet- _"See you later, Mono. Please take care of yourself..."_

Monochrome blushes a bit when she remembers what happens last night. When she woke up, the red hair boy has already gone.

"Hmmm... I suppose Enma has gone to school. Today is Monday, after all."- Monochrome mumbles- "I feel bad for keeping him out a whole night, but it's pretty strange that he agreed to stay with me or not tell me to go home..."

The dark hair girl looks around her empty house. It's really empty and simple. There is no fancy or special furniture and toys. She is the only person who lives in here. To save money on electricity, the lights in this small house are always turned off. Of course, she isn't afraid of the darkness or the loneliness. Sometimes, she wonders what she is really scared of...

Kuroi is still stubborn, but it seems he follows her more today. Well, he only follows from behind her and runs away when she spots him out. Monochrome doesn't know why. It's so bad that she has no idea about cat's language...

Changing into a new hood jacket and jeans, the girl puts into her backpack everything for another picnic. She has made a new box of sandwiches, bought some batteries for the flashlight. She doesn't forget to bring a first- aid kid, because she always needs it most. Monochrome checks the windows and every door again before going outside. Staying alone inside the house all day is pretty boring, and she loves going out at night.

"I should go to see Dr. Shamal... and Yamamoto."- The girl bites her lips to hide the pain from her hand- "If I am right, the classes will be finished soon. I hope I can meet Yamamoto's friends and Enma again..."

A rarely cheerful smile is on Monochrome's face. She's running to her friends' school without knowing another terrible event will happen in front of her eyes later.

"Ah!"- Yamamoto easily notices a familiar person who is standing in front of his school gate nervously. He waves his hand and quickly runs to her- "Monochrome, you finally came!"

"Hello Yamamoto and Mizuno... How are you?"- The girl is still pretty shy, because she is not from this school. Moreover, some female students are glaring at her with their jealous eyes- "Well, I..."

"We're doing fine!"- The baseball boy answers cheerfully. Mizuno only nods- "You shouldn't worry. Our school friends are actually friendly. They are only curious about you, Monochrome. I mean... You are always full with mystery..."- What he said makes the girl confuse, so he changes the topic- "Well, don't mind me! Let's go to Dr. Shamal clinic before he goes to somewhere else! Mizuno, you can go to the baseball club first and prepare. I will be there quickly!"

"Yamamoto..."- Monochrome sweats a bit when she notices Mizuno is staring at her angrily. Then, the big guy turns away and walks to baseball field- "You should go to practice baseball with everyone... I can meet Dr. Shamal by myself."

"It's fine."- Says the baseball boy, as he leads the way to the school clinic- "Mizuno doesn't mind it. He may have scary look to everyone, but in fact, he is a very nice guy! Anyway, I'm sorry that I can't stay with you... If Dr. Shamal does something funny; remember to call me or my friends, alright?"

"Dr. Shamal is not... dangerous. He may be a flirt person, but he is a good doctor who cares about his patients."- Monochrome giggles, and climbs the stairs with Yamamoto. She tries her best to ignore everyone's curious eyes.

"Tsuna and Reborn say he is only interested in female patients, and that's why..."- Yamamoto chuckles and opens the door which has a board "Clinic"- "Here we are."

Insides, the teenagers see a drunken man is sleeping on the table with some empty beer cans and win bottles. This disappointed scene makes the baseball boy quickly closes the door after they step inside.

"Now, I'm really wondering why our school hasn't fired him yet..."- Yamamoto shakes his head, and tries to call the lazy doctor- "Dr. Shamal, it's time wake up!"

"What... What is it?"- Dr. Shamal grumbles angrily with his drunken voice, and lifts his head- "How many times... do I have to tell you that my clinic... doesn't accept male patients?"-His eyes stop at the dark hair girl- "You are... Monochrome, aren't you...?"- It's really true that this doctor only remembers and cares about... girls!

"Yes..."- The young girl nods and feels more awkward about this-"I'm... sorry that I..."

"Hmmm...? Why are you apologizing?"- Dr. Shamal knits his brows, slowly stands up- "I'm not busy. In fact, I was... waiting for you to come."- Both of the teenagers wonder if this man is telling the truth or not- "Wait... here... I need to wash my face first, and you..."- He quickly kicks Yamamoto out of his workplace- "There is nothing for you to... do here, so... get out!"

"Ah, Dr. Shamal is strict this time!"- The baseball boy gives out a slight sigh. Before the clinic door is slammed, he quickly says- "Monochrome, come to see me later, alright?"

Once again, Monochrome can only nod. However, she is not so sure if she should accept Yamamoto's suddenly request...

"I see that you know the way to treat your wound without me."- Dr. Shamal comments when he takes off the bandages from her little hand- "Try not to do any heavy work or... fighting, remember? Now, let me see if I have any medicines for you to recover quicker..."

"I... I don't have any money to pay..."- Mutters the little girl.

"Nah, don't worry about it!"- Says Dr. Shamal. Then, he lowers his voice- "I will tell that baby Reborn and his family to cover it... Anyway, I have some more questions about your... health. Your skin is always pale. Your eyes are always tired. Tell me, you don't have enough sleep, don't you?"- Monochrome remains in silence, so the Doctor takes it as her answer- "I see. You have troubles in sleeping. Is it about nightmare or something?"

"My nightmares are always the same... It happens every time I sleep."- Monochrome sighs quietly- "I can't remember exactly..."- Somehow, she decides not to tell her nightmare to the doctor.

"It's not easy to tell a story about something you are afraid. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. Hmmm..."- Dr. Shamal's eyes become more serious- "Your case is rarely... Unfortunately, I'm only good at curing diseases. Everything about dreams or nightmare is not my field. However, I can give you something to smooth and sleep better."

"That is good enough for me. Thank you, Doctor."- A weak smile appears on her pale lips.

"Look at the time, it's late..."- Monochrome gives out a slight sigh. She still feels sleepy after taking some medicines from Dr. Shamal, and she actually slept for a short while in his clinic! Every student has already gone back home; and the doctor has disappeared to somewhere- "I promised to Yamamoto that I would come to see him..."- The girl mutters- "I'm sure that Yamamoto is... waiting for me. Yeah, he is the one who will do that... Let's see where the baseball field is..."

It's not difficult to find, because Monochrome has come to this place before. The field brought to her memories the day when she first met Yamamoto and became friends with Enma. It's a... sweet place, as least for her.

"Kuroi, why are you here?"- The young girl is pretty surprised to see the black cat sitting on the school bench. However, he jumps away and keeps a certain distance between him and the girl- "Oh well... I'm happy to see that you didn't run and disappear this time, Kuroi. Would you like to come with me to meet my friend? You will like him, because his family is running a sushi restaurant."

Finally, something catches the hungry cat's attention. He slowly follows behind Monochrome.

"I will check the... changing room."

The dark hair girl walks closer to the building for baseball club to use. Fortunately, there is a map to show her exactly where to go. Inside, everything is filled with dim light. She decides to turn on the flashlight, and explores a bit of this school. It's such a long time that she hasn't visited any school. She... didn't go to school, actually.

"There is light coming through this door..."- After few minutes wandering around, she has finally found something to check. No sight of Yamamoto is around, so the girl decides to open slowly the door to look inside- "Strange, it isn't locked... What is this smell?"

Yamamoto is lying in his own pool of blood. His white shirt is painted in a crimson color, as well as the whole room! The terrible smell of death is around the air, which makes Monochrome feel sick. She is totally shocked. She couldn't move or scream out. Her lips are trembling. They are trying to call out the boy's name. Covering her nose, some tears are falling from her eyes.

Once again, Monochrome pulls out all of her courage to stay calm and runs to Yamamoto. It's such a mirage that she doesn't become inside after witnessing the death two times. She quickly takes out her mobile phone and presses the emergency numbers to call Namimori hospital. There is too much blood for her to stop. She doesn't move or shake Yamamoto, or else his wound will become worse. However, she touches his hand, which is still warm.

"Yamamoto, hang in there!"- The young girl mutters. She tells the hospital to arrive to this school as fast as they can- "You will be fine... You are strong, aren't you?"- Then, she notices there is some small writings near the boy's fingers. It may be the murder's name! That is the only thing she can think about. She carefully lifts his hand to read the words- "Hmm... Wait, isn't this... his friend...?"

"_It can't be..."_

The dark hair girl's fingers move quickly the numbers to call police.

"Oh my, you are such a nice girl... However, if you do this, my whole plan will be crushed."

There is another person in this room! Strangely, Monochrome isn't afraid this time. She turns her head back to see the stranger who suddenly appears out of nowhere. She didn't hear any footsteps behind her earlier! It's a man who wears glasses with a white hat. Moreover, this man wears the same uniform as Enma!

"Are you... the one who has done this to Yamamoto?"- Monochrome mumbles- "Who are you...?"

"It's not your business, my little girl."- The man says with a cheerful smile- "Anyway, I come here to check how Mizuno has done with his job... It seems he has done pretty well. However, Mizuno is always naïve and careless. Tell me..."- He points to Yamamoto- "Your friend has written down something, right? You have read it, haven't you?"- Monochrome startles- "I'm sorry. I think I have to take you with me, Monochrome."

"_How could he know my name?"_

This man isn't human, Monochrome is sure of it. He is very dangerous person...! Yamamoto is still breathing... This man may come here to finish his life! What should she do in this situation? The little girl can't stay calm. There is no option in her head. If she is not carefully, he will kill her. That is the fast way.

"First, let me cover this."- She slowly looks down on the ground. The man is using his shoes to eraser the murder's name written by Yamamoto's blood. Now, only she knows the truth...- "Hmm... What should I do with you?"- The man grins, and moves real close to her.

"_Run, Monochrome..."_

Is that Yamamoto's voice...?

"_I will be... fine..."_

When the glasses man is going to touch her, the dark hair girl immediately gives him a slap. Then, she quickly stands up and runs away.

"Ouch... This really hurts."- The man rubs his cheeks- "It seems this girl knows some moves... I can't go easy on her anymore."- He turns to see the lying boy a few seconds- "You haven't died in this condition. Yet, you still have some strength to tell her to run... You are really Vongola Guardian. However, I bet you can't join the fight with everyone. I will let you live, for now..."- A dark mist is covered around the man. He finally appears in his true form- "Now, I need to play with the girl."

Daemon Spade giggles, and gives his prey few minutes to run.

She can run, but she can't hide.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_**PS:** Feel free to correct me if I make any grammar mistake in this Chapter. Anyway, what do you think about this Chapter? XD When I read KHR manga, I believed that only Daemon Spade was the one who erasered the evidence... That's when I added more twists in this Story!_


	13. Illusion

_First, let me thank you for all the reviews that I've received six months ago. With them, I have enough strength to break the writer block inside my head and give this story a new chance. I apologize that I've disappeared for a long time because I reached my last year in college. I will finish everything in college at the end of this year, that means I'm going to be free soon to finish this story:D! Now, I try to update at least one Chapter/month. The story is complicated and will have more twist soon, I hope!_

_I hope you enjoy this Chapter (it's shorter than previous Chapters, by the way)! Thank you for your reading!_

* * *

_If you don't like CanonXOC, please choose to **leave a comment **"I hate this kind of story" or simply **press the back button**. I will try not to make too much OCCs (Out of Characters). The romance plot in this "Forgotten Melody" will be pretty neutral. "Fall in love at the first sight" will not be happened in here._

_I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my Original Characters (OCs)._

_The timeline of this Chapter happens in_**_ Target 294: Decision _**_to_**_ Target 298: Overpowered._**

* * *

**Forgotten Melody**

**Summary:** Monochrome... That is her name. She is actually a pretty nice girl, at least for Enma... However, the day of Vongola ceremony is coming soon... Enma has a new worry. How can he keep up the relationship with the girl? He may not return to see her...

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_ Illusion.

Monochrome runs while she is trying to press numbers to call hospital and police again. It's so strange that her cell phone keeps saying that the call can't not make at this moment. She takes a deep breath and decides to run to the nearest police station. Although no one follows her behind, she has a feeling that the man with glasses is... watching her. He knows where she heads and what she is doing... Who is that man? Why does he wear same uniform as Enma? Does Enma know this guy? And more importantly, why did he try to kill Yamamoto? More questions appear in Monochrome's mind, until she stops thinking about them in few seconds to look around her surroundings:

"Where is everyone...?"

The street is empty. There is no sound of humans or animals. The dark hair girl realizes that she is standing in another different world, where she is alone. How is this even possible...? Monochrome has no choice, so she keeps running. She has no direction in her mind. She only wants to find a way to wake her up from this nightmare, but she knows that she isn't dreaming... This is real.

She has been inside a loop street.

"From the moment you stepped outside of the school, you have fallen into my illusion trap, my dear Monochrome..."- The girl knows that voice, which is speaking behind her back- "Well, I'm sure you are pretty tired, so we should stop our game here. Will you go with me?"

She doesn't answer, and runs away again. She is too afraid to look back.

"Oh...? You are such a stubborn girl, aren't you? Unfortunately, I run out of time to play with you today."- A cloud of dark mist gathers around the man's hands and form into a scythe- "I guess I will have to put some scars on your fast legs, Monochrome!"- Then, he swings his scythe.

Although the scythe doesn't touch her, the panicky girl feels something cut into one of her leg fresh. She falls down, and breaths heavily. She looks at her attacker. The strange dark mist is covering his appearance, but Monochrome sure this is not the glasses guy she met earlier...! This man has an evil atmosphere around him. He... is not human. With the scythe in his hand, he really looks like...the Reaper.

It makes her remember about her usual nightmare, which she always wants to escape from it. With only one leg, the dark hair girl still tries to stand up.

"I love your painful expression, my little girl..."- The scythe man giggles- "I should put more scars on your other leg to make sure that you can't run away from me anymore."- He swings his scythe again.

However, Monochrome doesn't feel anything this time. Instead, she hears a terrifying sound. Kuroi... He jumps out of nowhere and takes the slash for her! The mysterious man is surprised to see uninvited guest, while she is pretty shocked. She doesn't care about the pain of her leg, and rushes to Kuroi. The black cat is lying on the ground, with blood falling from his left eye. He... lost his left eye forever to save her. The little girl holds the injured cat tightly in her arms, and cries quietly.

"It's my fault... I'm sorry, Kuroi... I'm sorry!"

"I see... This stupid cat was following her all the time. How annoying..."

Daemon shrugs his shoulder. Of course, he isn't happy when this happened out of his expectation... It's pretty easy for him to make Monochrome disappear right now, and no one would remember anything about her. However, it's unnecessary because she doesn't have any strength to run away anymore. Moreover, this little girl may still be useful in the future, so he makes a decision to keep her in case that Enma refuses to follow his plan... If she acts something funny, he will finish her immediately.

Yes, everything has planned in the beginning by him...

"From now, you will have to stay in my illusory world, Monochrome."- Daemon takes out of his magic card - "I welcome you to our Mafia world..."

* * *

The illusory world is a lonely place.

Everything around her is painted with only black color. Besides hundreds of magic cards floating slowly in the air, there is nothing here. How the mysterious man is able to create such a thing, she has no idea... She doesn't want to learn more about it, either. The only thing she knows is... She will never find a way to escape this prison.

Rather than wasting her strength to search around, the dark hair girl decides to take care of her and Kuroi's wounds. Carefully, Monochrome warps the bandages around the black cat's left eye. She has tried everything and done her best to help him to feel better. He is still alive, but his breath is very weak and his body is getting cold. She holds him in her arms again to warm him up. She can't let him die in this place!

Gathering her thoughts, Monochrome wonders how she can stay calm at this time. Everything is totally crazy today... She found her friend dying in his school, and encountered a dangerous man who could perform... illusion. If these have happened to a normal girl, that girl would have lost her mind. Well... Monochrome has to admit that she is not a normal girl. That's also what her mother has told her...

"Yamamoto..."- Tears are falling from her eyes again. There are too many worries for her to take care of, and she is really at her limit- "Please don't die... I don't want to lose anyone..."

* * *

The dark hair girl's prayers have been granted. The Sun Guardian found Yamamoto while he was doing his patrol around his school. He immediately called ambulance and tried to heal his friend. Still, Yamamoto's condition is pretty terrible. The wounds were too deep, and he has lost too much blood...

Soon, Vongola family has a private meeting in the hospital. Reborn gives all the information that he gathers from the crime scene. Yamamoto was able to write down the culprit's name, but someone has erased it to hide the truth and left the word "Sin" behind. That is their motive. They want "Sin"- the bottle which contains the blood that was shed in Primo's battles... "Sin" is only given to the new Vongola Boss in the ceremony. In order to find the culprit, Tsuna decides to go to inheritance ceremony.

It's such a risky decision, but everyone follows Tsuna without any objection.

The day of the Vongola inheritance ceremony comes. All famous Mafia families gather in a big castle to join this important event.

This is also the day that they learn the truth about the weakest family...

* * *

Monochrome wakes up when she hears a really loud noise. It sounds like... an explosion or... someone is screaming and shouting! It's very... noisy. The girl rubs her eyes and looks around quickly. Nothing has changed. She is still in this unbreakable magic prison with Kuroi sleeping painfully in her arms... Then, where did those scary sounds come from? She doesn't see anyone, either...

"Good afternoon, Monochrome."- A familiar voice speaks with his giggle- "Do you have a good sleep? Well, I apologize to wake you up, but... I believe you want to see your friend a bit. He looks pretty amazing now, trust me."

Suddenly, a white screen appears in front of her eyes. After few seconds, the screen flashes and focuses on Enma and Tsuna! Both of them have a serious look on their faces. Where are they? She can't recognize the place. Are they fighting each other? The dark hair girl can't believe what she is watching right now... Enma and Tsuna have some kinds of... super powers which they can control flames around their gauntlets. They also have a strong flame on their forehead...! What is this about? Is this... real? This is not a movie or another ridiculous illusion, isn't it...?

"Why would you do this to us, Enma? Answer me!"- Tsuna's angry question startles her. What did Enma do? What has happened between them?

"It's your own fault."- Enma answers calmly, but his eyes are full with hatred- "I watched you, Tsuna."- He continues while guarding Tsuna's attack with only one arm- "At first, I thought that Vongola the Tenth was someone scary and hateful... However, he turned out to be someone unexpected and a bit like me. I believe that you would be different from the past Vongola Bosses, and we could understand each other, but you...!"

Wait a minute...! Did Enma say Vongola...? Does this mean... he knows about Vongola? Monochrome tries her best to follow everything is showing in front of her eyes.

Enma releases the flame from his Shimon ring and sends the Tsuna up to the ceiling easily. The brunette can't do anything to fight against his red hair friend power. Enma is too strong. Their power doesn't match each other...

"How weak you are, Vongola."- The screen moves to Adelheid- "This power is still incomplete..."- Everyone is shocked when they hear this- "The Shimon ring and the blood of Shimon's first Boss will merge together in seven days. In order words, his power right now is only a seventh of what will truly become at completion."

"This is only... a seventh? Ugh...!"- Tsuna mutters and tries to move his body. However, Enma obtains a power to hold his opponent in one place.

"What's wrong? This is your only chance to defeat me."- The scarlet hair boy says- "In a week, you won't be able to lay a finger on me."

"Shut up!"

The brunette says angrily. Finally, he is able to move both of his arms to start a new attack. Immediately, Enma increases the pressure to press his opponent deep into the wall. Tsuna screams painfully. At this moment, Monochrome can't take it anymore. Her heart hurts a lot when she watches two of them fighting each other. She always believes that Enma is the kindest person in this world, but this is... Enma looks so different right now! His beautiful crimson eyes are cold and cruel...! How can he hurt someone so easily...? She can't believe it...!

"ENMA, PLEASE STOP!"

Monochrome shouts while covering her eyes to run away from the reality. There is no way that her voice can reach to Enma, she knows it.

Then, what can she do...?

Of course, No one gives her an answer. There is no one...

* * *

"This voice is...!"- Enma startles. Suddenly, he can hear Mono's faint voice inside his head. It's not his imagination. The Shimon Boss is sure about it- "Is she here...? No, that's not going to happen..."- Still, he takes a quick look around his surroundings.

"Outsiders should stay away from our business!"

The scarlet hair boy turns his head to Adelheid. His female guardian summons many icy spears to stop people who try to interfere in the battle between the Vongola and Shimon Bosses. Enma shakes his head to focus on the task which he is doing right now. Of course, there is no chance that Mono would be in this place... Then, why could he hear her voice telling him to stop?

"If Mono was here and she saw everything about my power, she would be afraid of... me. I... don't know, but... Yes, I have to stop..."- He thinks and tells his Guardian- "Let's leave, Adelheid. It looks much too easy to kill them... If we killed them instantaneously, they won't taste the pain Shimon has gone through."

"You're right. We can kill them anytime."- Fortunately, Adelheid agrees with Enma and doesn't suspect him why he stopped suddenly- "What we need to show them is a living Hell."

"I will take you along, Chrome."- Julie says happily and holds unconscious Chrome in his arms- "We have date plans!"

"Tsuna..."- The Shimon Boss looks up to see the brunette struggling- "You would be better worry about yourself."- Finally, he breaks the Vongola Ring on Tsuna's fingers and takes his leave with his Guardians.

When Enma leaves the castle, his feelings are trying to tell him something.

Mono is here. She is very close to him. However, where is she exactly? More importantly, why does he feel that way...? Something is... definitely strange, and he needs to find an answer for it...

* * *

"You are not a good girl at all, Monochrome..."- Daemon sighs and walks closer at the black hair girl lying unconscious in his magic prison- "I need you to continue your beautiful sleep, my dear. You still have to stay here until I make sure my plan is successful."

The reason why Daemon still keeps this girl here because he thinks she may be useful at some points. However, he's sure that Monochrome is not a... normal girl. The moment she called Enma's name, it seems her voice really reached his ears. How could that be possible when his illusionary world is perfect...? Nothing would break outside this place...! Daemon refused to believe it, but he indeed saw Enma lost his focus and looked around to search someone... Yes, the young boy is searching her...

Daemon thinks.

Monochrome, she is such a mystery. Unfortunately, she is not from Mafia or Vongola family, so he has no intention to play more with her. Right now, she needs to act as a sleeping beauty, which only wakes up when Daemon gives her permission...

**To be continued.**

* * *

_**PS:** Now, everything will be followed and based on Monochrome's view. That means you will expect that I will skip some timelines between Vongola and Shimon battles, because I don't want to change anything about their battles. I will focuse how Monochrome tries to escape and searches for the answer._


End file.
